A Cherished Gift
by TheLostFoodie
Summary: Just my take on one way Lost Girl Season 5 could introduce Charisma Carpenter's character, Freyja, into the show in a very pro-Doccubus manner. One shot. ***Update: One shot has been changed - it will now become a short, multi-chapter fic as our favorite LG ladies discover the gift Freyja delivered to Lauren.*** Rating changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

_Just my take on one way Lost Girl Season 5 could introduce Charisma Carpenter's character, Freyja, into the show in a very pro-Doccubus manner. One shot._

**A Cherished Gift**

How could I not notice her? The beauty of a goddess, the confidence of a queen, the physique of a warrior and the smile of a satisfied lover. In all her glory, this mysterious brunette stepped through the crowd, parting the sea of regulars as she scanned faces scattered across The Dal. I openly stared at her as I searched through my memory banks for any recollection of this outsider. I purposely looked her over from head to toe, seeking any indication of her Fae origin. Not one identifying mark was visible, although I appreciated her sculpted arms, the swell of her breasts pressing through her shirt and curves of her feminine hips. I suppose I let my eyes linger a bit too long, for she caught my gaze and returned the favor. As her deep chocolate eyes studied my blonde hair, my oxford shirt, my pressed gray pants and even my sensible shoes, her stare spawned a tingle over every inch of my skin. The sensation felt mildly euphoric, and I did not try to fight the smile that curled upon my lips. I never met any Fae other than Bo that could pull that type of reaction from me. What was she? Or better yet…who was she?

I would certainly call this scientific curiosity, and as much as I wanted to spin my bar stool around and focus on my half empty glass, I could not. Trapped in the view of this mysterious woman, I literally had nowhere to hide. She took deliberate steps and approached me, all the while my doubts crept in quickly. _What am I doing baiting a strange Fae with visible intrigue? I am just a human, but then again, I am a doctor to the Fae: the human that de-Fae'd the Morrigan. I don't see any clan symbols tattooed on her visibly. No indication of markings anywhere, except, wait, that necklace: I'm certain I've seen that in a book somewhere. I swear it's glowing. Or maybe that's a glare from the bar lights? Maybe Trick can help me identify it. Oh boy, she's getting closer. Should I turn around? Why am I doubting myself so much? What is she doing to me?_ With little time wasted, this alluring, mysterious woman had moved across the room and now stood next to the empty bar stool I held for Bo, who was late. Again. She pressed her forearms on the top of the seat back and leaned forward, my eyes still transfixed in an attempt to identify her.

"You must be Lauren Lewis: human doctor to the Light Fae and then to the Dark Fae, and most certainly always to the unaligned?"

Her voice struck a chord with me. It echoed in my ears and hummed a curious tune right to my soul. I had heard it somewhere before perhaps, but the memory felt distant, almost dreamlike. The hair on the back of my neck stood tall and my breath caught, a mixture of fear swirling with an unwanted wave of desire. She emanated sexuality like a succubus and mind control like a Valkyrie. I briefly considered that the woman standing before me carried a combination of both Bo's and Tamsin's traits. And at that point, I also briefly considered that I had consumed way too much alcohol waiting for Bo to arrive. This woman knew my name and she knew my title, yet I knew nothing of her, at least that I could place. I opened my mouth to address her, but my jaw hung open as I struggled to formulate a comprehensive sentence to voice to this stranger.

"Um, yes. Yes, I am Doctor Lauren Lewis. And you are?"

She smiled and looked away momentarily. I inhaled the deepest of breaths in that moment she flagged down Trick for a drink, but the minute she locked eyes with mine, I felt overcome by that odd connection to her again. Uncomfortable yes, but the intrigue behind her made me analyze every second while we stared silently at one another. Rather than try to fill that awkward quiet, I simply played the passenger role she had designated for me, waiting for her to continue driving our unexpected conversation forward.

"I think you may know who I am, Doctor Lewis."

"Please, call me Lauren."

I said the words faster than I thought them. Yes, I said this same sentence to many, but in this instance, I said it like I wanted to hear my name float across her lips. _Lauren._ I wanted to hear her call my name as Bo did in the throes of passion. But why did I want that? I loved Bo. I still love Bo. Could this woman possibly be a succubus? Or another Fae that fills others with lust? That smile widened and she did just as I asked, forcing my rapid heartbeat and sweaty palms to quickly surface.

"Very well. _Lauren._"

Ahhhhh yes, it was breathy but firm, playful but dominant. I would liken it to a tiger playing with its food right before it goes in for the kill. I gulped, not because I was afraid but because I liked it. Liked it enough to engage this stranger in further conversation, just to hear her speak and hopefully determine the root of this spell I felt cast upon me.

"Forgive me, but I cannot seem to place you, although your necklace looks vaguely familiar and your voice resonates within my memory somewhere. I just can't seem to recall details at the moment."

Trick returned and slid the stranger's requested drink on the bar surface. He glared at me, warning me of something with just his look but I was so lost to the entire moment that I simply returned my sights to the woman who had taken up residence on the bar stool next to me. He accepted her payment and with the slight wave of her hand, he simply walked away and did not return.

"So Lauren, how does fortune shine upon me that you sit her all alone tonight, minus the unaligned succubus or any number of your other allied Fae?"

I wiped the condensation from my glass and rubbed it between my thumb and index finger.

"Bo is not just an allied Fae."

She cocked her head and that smile grew even wider. I knew I was playing with fire, but I loved Bo and I was sick of hiding it: sick of playing the puppet human or the owned human in the presence of the Fae. I held power that could ultimately destroy the Fae, not that I wanted to wipe out the entire race. I just wanted the respect of others, to love whomever I chose to love and not hide it because of some outdated law on Fae/human relationships.

"Well Lauren, whatever name your succubus bears, I really don't care."

She enunciated each of those last four words with conviction. As she stated the sentence fiercely, I gulped. That sun-kissed skin, long brunette hair and dark brown eyes had my aura glowing. I could not even control it. I tried to suppress it but the more I fought it, the more I craved her presence. I drew a long drink from my glass, the alcohol only fogging my judgment further.

"Please tell me, who are you?"

I finally managed to voice my only question, and surprisingly, she answered me. I don't know if it was simply out of courtesy or otherwise but in between long, seductive sips of her cocktail, she disclosed her name, quiet enough so that I was the only recipient of her spoken words.

"I am Freyja. I am not from around here, and usually I send one of my soldiers to this such place, but this particular visit required that I leave the safety of my realm to seek you directly, _Lauren._"

The sound of my name crossing her lips again sent shivers down my spine. Freyja. Even though I heard her correctly, I doubted my own sense of hearing. That name graced only one woman in the history of the Fae. I paused to consider the weight of what her presence meant. My pulse quickened and those shivers chilled me to my core. Freyja. Nothing in my brilliant mind could comprehend why a goddess would surface simply to locate me. Freyja, the goddess of love, sexuality, fertility, war and death. Ruler of souls carried to Folkvangr, leader of the Valkyries, protector of species survival through fertility and love, and the sole bearer of the Brisingamen necklace. In physical form, her power radiated like an invisible drug, captivating me, addicting me. That necklace really did sing a song greater than any siren could, enticing me just like the stories had claimed. And yet, like any drug, I could experience the high or the ultimate low as Freya's powers spanned the entire spectrum of possibility. After all, she carried the title of a goddess. A goddess with the ability to bring forth life or end it with death. Yet why she sought me still remained a mystery. I nodded my head to her, almost bowing in her presence.

"Goddess. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She swallowed the last of her drink and returned the empty glass to the bar. Her smile remained solidly in place as she shifted slightly in her seat to face me.

"Ahh, so you do know of me, Lauren."

And again, every time she said my name, I felt a tad weaker, a tad more aroused, and very much lost to her words. I imagined hearing it just a few more times would swallow me from this very realm and transport me to hers, and yet, I also imagined it would be much like dying at the hands of a succubus: with a smile and the elated feeling of utter joy.

"Yes, I know of you, but the information available is vague and very little actually exists outside of some old Fae texts. I understand you gift fertility to the living and gift peace to souls of the dead."

Her nod indicated an appreciation of my accuracy. I felt a bit of pride in my knowledge of all things Fae, and I was certain she noticed my small smile form.

"Well, you know more than most, Lauren."

She momentary shifted her gaze away from me, suddenly allowing me a deeper breath and a split second of clarity. I still wondered why she sought me of all creatures, but I also wondered greatly about her powers. With all the questions I had about her history, her biology and certainly her Fae abilities as a fertility goddess, a Valkyrie, and a ruler of the dead, my curiosity burned for knowledge I knew would never get answered.

"What message bears such great importance that you surface to seek me out specifically?"

Facing me once again, Freyja pushed her shoulders back and directed the full force of her power in my direction. It instantly pulled me closer to her, physically, spinning me in my chair so that I faced her directly. Leaning forward, my palms dug into my thighs with elbows locked. My eyes glazed over and I froze in this position. She moved her hand slowly, and when her hand brushed my hair behind my ear, an overwhelming tremor pierced through my soul and awakened something deep within me. Her lips moved but no words escaped. Absent of fear or pain, I simply absorbed the sensation and allowed it to fill me as a deep breath would naturally fill my lungs. She smiled and slid her hand down my neck, over my shoulder, down my arm and finally, rested it briefly on my hand. With a blink, she removed her hand as quickly as it had been there, taking with it her sensitive and very welcome touch. Yet even absent her touch, that feeling inside remained. Thick and filling, rich and nourishing, something inside me had been transformed.

"There. Message has been delivered, and the gift has been bestowed."

I leaned back into my chair, somewhat intoxicated yet acutely aware of her words.

"Gift?" I asked, battling the mist that filled my watering eyes.

"Yes. A gift to you, Lauren. You, who possessed the power to destroy the Fae, now possess the power to create the Fae. I hope you and your succubus, Bo, will be pleased with the outcome. May you both enjoy the …gifts…you will create, together."

I knew enough of her powers to understand what she meant. To ultimately have this ability, to create Fae, only meant one thing.

"Goddess…"

"Please, call me Freyja."

My mouth felt dry. "Freyja. Why me?"

"It's rather simple, Lauren. You dabbled in science against the Fae. Some gods didn't like that, and for discovering a scientific method to end our species, your soul was to be called upon. But I received information from not one but two sources; information about you, your brilliant abilities, and that if I removed certain barriers preventing you from living openly with the succubus that you love, then perhaps the destructive nature of your most recent science would have been directed toward more beneficial studies. I do believe in love, Lauren, therefore, at the united request of one of my Valkyries and one of my human souls, I bestowed upon you the gift of Fae. May you and your succubus create Fae life when you so choose, and may you immediately destroy your scientific Fae killing formula. That second part is not a request. I'm sure you can understand."

The formula was technically already destroyed on paper, albeit the scientific nature of it existed solely in my mind: my mind that slowly escaped the momentary fog as I grasped the depth of what the goddess had just lavished upon me. The opportunities it would bring were numerous but really only one mattered to me most. The mere thought of being with the woman I love in the capacity I had only dreamt about flooded me with emotions.

"What, um, what kind of Fae am I?"

She raised both eyebrows and paused before answering.

"You will discover that very soon Lauren, but I promise, it pairs very well with a succubus."

Even though the statement did not answer my question, her response invoked an immediate relief. The incredible sensation remaining from her touch still filled my inner being. I simply felt glorious inside and out, like I was granted an eternal life of utter joy. The doctor in me burned to know which magical Fae creature I would be, but I also wondered who approached her with this request.

"Who?" I stumbled over the single word as I realized my excessive questions should be tempered with a simple thank you.

"Excuse me?"

"Who? You mentioned two sources: at the request of a Valkyrie and a human soul. Who?"

Saying _a Valkyrie and a human soul_ aloud instantly put the answer in my head. She denied me a response, but I already knew the answer to my own question. She didn't need to utter the names Tamsin and Kenzi. I felt it in my heart. I sensed their names in my very soul and I could hear their voices cheering and celebrating as if a victorious achievement had been fulfilled. It made my heart flutter. Their absence had been unquestionably visible since Tamsin fled with Kenzi's soul. It was a void Bo and I had struggled with every day still. Without any additional words, Freyja rose from her seat and turned her back to me to make her exit. I was so engrossed with her presence that I never saw Bo enter the building. Never saw Bo witness Freyja touch my cheek while I stared deep into this woman's eyes. Never saw Bo's jealousy spike so high that she now stood nose to nose with a Fae Goddess, blocking her very exit from The Dal. Their energies pushed against one another like repelling ends of two magnets. Their defensive stances, unwavering confidence and tightened fists mirrored one another to perfection. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I was looking at an intense sibling rivalry, or perhaps one in the same woman. Their similarities were uncanny, but knowing one was a succubus and the other was a goddess, I feared Bo was about to spar with an unbeatable opponent. Yet there she was: with tightened fists and a jaw to match: my protector, my lover, ready to fight for me as I had always wished her to do, just not in this moment.

"Look lady, step aside: the doctor is spoken for."

If anyone was blind enough to not see the jealousy, they would have certainly heard it in that cutting tone. I tried to slide out from my chair but I remained frozen to my seat, even unable to speak when I thought to calm Bo and her building rage. Freyja looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. I internally begged her to release the hold she cast upon me before she returned her attention to Bo, who had not budged from her position.

"I am well aware of Lauren's status, Bo. I just delivered her a gift. May you both enjoy the fruits it will bring. I'm sure your succubus nature will recognize it rather quickly. Now, goodbye to you both."

Freyja waved her hand again, releasing me from my prison and transferring it to Bo. I caught myself before I stumbled out of the seat and quickly moved to stand next to Bo, whose eyes shifted as she tried to understand why she couldn't move. I grasped her hand with one of mine and placed the other on her back, my touches meant to calm her; soothe her. She remained frozen in place but I felt her shoulders relax slightly from my presence. Freyja politely nodded and used simple manners to side step Bo, forging her path to the exit that she had already begun. When the door closed behind her, Bo was released from her hold, quickly turning to look toward the exit.

"Who the fae was that?!"

Her question was so simple, yet the answer was so complex. Not sure where to start, I provided the easy answer first.

"That was Freyja."

Satisfied that Freyja had left, Bo shifted her view from the door to me, casting a scrutinizing and protective scan over my body. "Who? And what exact _gift_ did she give you?"

Even though Bo's tone was laced with jealousy, I smiled at the thought. Gift. The gift of Fae. I was given the gift of Fae by a goddess. Strangely, I felt it already. Standing next to Bo, the mystery powers I held within grew in intensity quickly. I had no idea the type of Fae but I knew the way to find out. I was Fae. The sentence continued to repeat in my mind as my smile grew wider and my grip on Bo's hand morphed into an epic embrace. I squeezed her with a sudden burst of energy, the tears of happiness already welling up from within. I was going to be with Bo in the capacity I had always wanted. I was even going to be capable of having Bo's children. The thought sounded absolutely preposterous, but then again, so was the idea of an entirely different species living among humans. Freyja was a goddess; a fertility goddess no less, and Bo and I were going to be able to create Fae children together. Confused from my silence but aware of my emotions, Bo wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"Lauren? Are you okay? What happened?"

I stepped back, grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her at arm's length. I stared at her, my heart racing as I smiled upon the woman who filled me with a love and happiness I only knew possible since meeting her.

"Bo. Look at me."

"I'm looking at you, Lauren. What is…?"

I cut her off. "No Bo. Stop. Just really _look_ _at me._ Close your eyes and concentrate on me. What do you see? What do you feel?"

Bo scrunched her eyebrows, weary of my sudden request but slowly closed her eyes. Her facial expressions were priceless, shifting from complacent to curiosity to awareness to recognition. She bit her lip in that seductive way only Bo knew how before opening her eyes and staring into my soul. It only took a moment for our wavelengths to connect as her eyes flashed blue and I felt an internal craving for her unlike anything I had ever felt before.

"Lauren? Wh…Did she? What did she? Um…how did…um…"

"Yes, Bo. You know, don't you? You can tell. Yes, she did. I don't exactly know what or how, but she…I'm…um, I'm…"

We stood there, quietly digesting the moment with looks of amazement and excitement staring at one another. We shared our feelings of elation and delight although we spoke no words. My mind filtered through dozens of thoughts in the matter of seconds. Fae. Powers. Changes. Bo. Chi. Mating. Children. All my initial thoughts focused on what we would have together and how our lives would benefit because of it. My body and my mind continued responding to Bo's presence with a greater intensity to anything I had ever experienced.

"I can feel it, Bo. I don't know exactly what I am, but I can feel it and…"

She placed two fingers over my lips, silencing me gently as she contained her joy in such a public forum.

"Not here. God, I feel it too. I don't know who we have to thank for this, but let's leave and discuss on our way…somewhere. Shit Lauren, you're really…oh wow!"

I sensed the change in her breathing; shallow breaths overtaking the slower, calmer ones as her Fae nature roared to life. Her smile beamed like the brightest of stars. I placed my hand to hers, slowly removing those strong fingers from my lips and squeezing her hand with a matched excitement. She was right to not discuss it here, not until we had more answers and certainly not until we knew the repercussions, if any.

"Of course. Let's get out of here, and I'll tell you everything that just happened."

My eyes locked with hers as exhilarating thoughts overcame me and melded with ones of great humility and honor of those we did have to thank for this. Kenzi and Tamsin did this for us. I didn't quite know how or why, but I was certain they were responsible. Tamsin had yet to return from delivering Kenzi's soul to what we thought was Valhalla, but now I knew she was not taken Valhalla. She was taken to Folkvangr, where the other half resided: where heroes hand-picked by Freyja went to dwell. Perhaps just knowing this small difference would help determine a way to get to Kenzi and bring her back. Perhaps Tamsin would return soon and provide assistance. Perhaps these very thoughts would be the death of me. But if I knew Bo, the discussion would definitely surface. Perhaps it would be my second point of order with Bo after we left this bar to run genetic tests on myself. Or perhaps it would be the third, because with her eyes still blazing blue, Bo quickly led me through The Dal. To the exit and to the street, I felt the strength in my muscles of a hundred men and the happiness in my heart of an entire nation. With Bo by my side, I proudly walked hand in hand with my lover as I took my first Fae steps in this world. I would soon know the extent of the gift Freyja had bestowed, and no matter what the answers revealed, I was ecstatic and certain it would seal my fate with Bo forever.

The End…


	2. Chapter 2

Based on requests, I've decided to write a few more chapters to this original one shot. Thank you all for reading and thank you Cheryl for our creative discussions about Lauren as Fae and where this chapter ultimately ended up. Happy reading :)

Chapter 2

Her paces slowed considerably as we marched toward the Camaro. I heard her breathing deepen, slow and strong breaths taken to calm her rising need to feed. Whatever changes happened to me were impacting Bo with a similar intensity. Even her tight grip shifted to one of caution and yearning; one that said "I need you right now but I'm trying to be patient." I wanted her with an equally as fierce craving. With each step, I felt stronger. With each inhale, I felt more powerful. With each subsequent heartbeat, I needed Bo just as much as the succubus needed me, so I tugged her abruptly from the street; to follow my lead toward the sidewalk. I saw the Camaro ahead but it was twenty paces further than I cared to wait. Pulling her to the adjacent building, I glanced at the closest doorway. The sign said "Closed" which equated to "Perfect" in my mind. Instinctively I grabbed the doorknob and without knowing why, I simply squeezed it. No need to turn it or jiggle the locked handle, but a simple squeeze brought forth an incredible heat in my palm: one that seared right through the brass coated steel and quickly dissolved the entire mechanism. If it wasn't for the heat building deep inside me, I may have paused to figure out how exactly I melted that metal, but Bo's hands now gripping my hips from behind allowed less time for thinking and more urgency for doing.

I pressed open the door with ease and stumbled into the dark space. The door swung closed and the quaint bell hanging at the top of the frame jingled loudly in the otherwise silence. Her hands slid up to my rib cage, somehow finding their way under my shirt and on my skin. I spun to face her and our lips collided as if destiny herself had written this dance between us. My rising arousal pushed boundaries, so much that I removed her shirt as she unbuttoned mine, caring not about any outside factors beyond ourselves. Our kiss stopped abruptly as Bo pulled chi from deep within me. With deep, long pulls, Bo fed as if she wanted to drain every drop of chi I had to offer; strangely, my chi felt limitless. Waves of heightened euphoria rolled through me, so intense that moments felt painful. Repetitively, the rise and fall of pleasure and pain flowed seamlessly inside me. Never once impacting my strength, I continued my own conquest of Bo's body, shedding more of her clothing as she drank gulp upon gulp.

Pushing my body closer to hers, I suddenly felt the flow of chi reverse. As the energy flowed into me, Bo tasted of shooting stars, sunrises & sunsets; of rain forests and pyramids with swirls of light and dark that not only fed my body but filled my spirit. The exchange slowed to a stop but her taste remained as I licked my lips and caught the glimpse of her unwavering smile.

"Wow Lauren, you taste…so…unbelievable."

Bo ended her statement with an inflection of appreciation for the noticeable changes since Freyja bestowed the gift of Fae upon me. I uttered no response as I felt her lips attack my jaw, my ear and the length of my neck. Only sounds of pleasure escaped me as she lathered me with all the essence only a succubus could offer. Our frenzied movements to free ourselves from the restraints of the remaining clothing had me bumping into shelves and counter tops. Bo turned me around and her bare breasts pushed against my naked back. If her hardened nipples didn't spike my desires further, then her kisses upon the back of my neck surely did. I tried to reach around to feel some part of her with my hands but she resisted, instead pushing my hands forward across the countertop surface I now bent over. The sensation of having her fully naked form behind me and yet I could not even look upon her was enough to send my maddening need higher.

"I need you Lauren."

Even though I couldn't see her eyes, I knew they burned a brilliant blue. She followed that whispered statement with an arm wrapped around me, sliding her hand between my legs and unleashing what could only be described as creating an astral projection from within. Her touch pleased me physically while blinding me mentally. I felt disconnected from the space; as if an out of body experience had swallowed us together, transporting us from this random store to another realm. She stroked me in the way she knew would make me crumble quickly. I bucked against her hand and held her other hand firm against my breast, arching my back as I absorbed the rapture encompassing our coupling. Images flashed through my thoughts so quickly that I could not decipher one from another. Sounds from miles away somehow made their way into my head, and the smells of Bo's essence melded with mine and overwhelmed me. The crest of pleasure drown me, so much that I could not scream or even moan as I came but rather held my breath as swells of euphoria occupied my body. With a steady hand, Bo pushed me to the brink and beyond, allowing me an indescribable feeling of adoration and gratification. Coursing down to ripples, the satisfaction I felt at that very moment only made me hungry for more.

The wobble in my legs was replaced with brute strength as I took my turn devouring Bo. My ability to overpower her and take her to the floor with ease surprised me but not enough to disrupt the momentum we had built. I reclaimed my voice, coating Bo with ooohs and aaahhhs as I worshiped every inch of her. I steered my focus to Bo and only Bo as other thoughts tried to force their way in. My priority was Bo: it had always been Bo, yet the power of a thousand strange, unfamiliar visions was hard to fight. Physically, I was there with Bo in all her glory, but mentally, I was struggling; struggling to hold back the weight of worlds and realms, of visions that were clearly not mine but were determined to live on in my head. I moved further down her body, lavishing her as the recipient of my insatiable hunger. Bo's voiced pleasure briefly drove away the cluttered thoughts in my head and helped bring forth a bit of clarity. And thankfully so, because the view I had from between her legs as she screamed out my name was a sight I burned in my memory for all eternity. Just witnessing Bo's expressions brought forth an incredible desire in me, stronger than anything I had felt prior. The sensation traveled from my very core outward until it found the far reaches of my fingertips. It settled into my chest and without warning, a sudden surge of weight pushed through me, like my back was being unzipped and exposed. I had no pain but just pressure that indicated more was changing on me and now it felt physical.

I accidentally bit the inside of Bo's thigh in between kisses as she basked in the afterglow of her climax. Apparently my bite was stronger than I remembered, or perhaps that odd feeling on my shoulder blades triggered me jaw to tighten momentarily. Whatever the cause, it was enough to bring Bo upward in a partial sitting position. She reached for me, encouraging me to slide up next to her.

"Careful there, babe. Come here," she whispered.

I wiped my lower lip and smiled at the sensitive tone she carried in that simple request.

"Mmmmm, you are absolutely delicious, Bo Dennis."

I slid up her body, bestowing kisses along her skin, passed her navel and in the valley between her oh so perfect breasts. The room remained dark but the street light peeking in through the store front was enough to let me see her in close proximity, and when my eyes finally made it to within inches of hers, that's when I saw it. Her eyes wide and still blue, not fearful but certainly surprised. It was enough for me to shift off her and on my knees. I looked over my arms and chest, searching for anything that may have changed. I even ran my hands over my face but the surface felt as normal as "humanly" possible.

"What? What is it?"

She shifted up to a full sitting position and pulled me close to her. She ran her hands over my shoulders and reached behind me. I felt a tickle but in a strange manner. I couldn't place what she had touched until I looked over my shoulder and laid eyes upon what she had already viewed.

"Lauren, wow. It's…you have wings."

I jumped as the wing over my left shoulder twitched. My jump caused it to twitch again. I stared at it with amazement. I tried to move it but nothing happened. Bo ran her fingertips over the feathers and oddly it sent a jolt directly to my center. She easily read my aura spike, causing us both to giggle at the surreal nature of the moment.

"Amazing. I have...I have wings."

I reached across my body and touched the feathers with my right hand. They weren't as soft as I imagined but they were durable and incredibly beautiful. Bo shifted a bit to examine them closer in the dark. I wished for a mirror and better lighting so I could inspect them from a scientific standpoint. There were dozens of Fae creatures that could sprout wings, and I would easily be able to identify which type I carried by analyzing the leading edge of the wing and the inner vanes and barbs. Bo's touch along my upper back extended both wings outward, enough that they bumped into a nearby shelf and a row of products fell to the floor. I tried to move but that only caused them to extend further, and before I knew it, the strength of my wings revealed itself by knocking over dozens of items, sending them tumbling about.

"Oops."

We laughed together. I pulled Bo in for a kiss, gentle in nature but passionate in meaning. In each other's embrace, we kissed slowly for several long and beautiful minutes. The cluttered thoughts had clearly completely from my mind as all parts of me remained fixed and comfortable in Bo's arms. As we sat there on the hard floor, our kissing slowed to a stop; our foreheads rested against one another as we allowed our connection to deepen.

"Do you feel okay Lauren? I mean, wow, you feel beyond great to me, but do you feel, I don't know, physically okay?"

"Actually, I feel fine physically. There are definitely some weird things going on, like thoughts and sounds and even smells are more intense. And, well, the wings…"

I glanced over my shoulder but the wings were gone. Their absence made me jump again. Bo noticed too.

"Wait, how did you make them retract?"

I shook my head, unable to answer her question. The physical changes disappeared without any of the feelings of pressure I had when they appeared. I reached over my shoulder, touching my shoulder blade to search for any residual indicators of the wings I had moments prior. Surprisingly, my skin felt completely smooth.

"I don't know Bo. I have no idea what is happening. I need to run a full Fae analysis to figure out what I am before I can even begin to learn how to control it. This has all been happening on its own, really."

Bo tightened her arms around me and snickered. She nuzzled against my neck. Over her shoulder, I noticed the scattered flashlights and smoke detectors strewn about the floor and shelves from where my new-found wings had lashed out. I had made quite a mess.

"I remember you teaching me how to learn control of my succubus. Maybe I can help you this time? Maybe we can have some private lessons where I'm the teacher?"

I raised my brow to no one as she trailed kisses along my neck. Bo's affection spiked my need again. The hue of street lights peering through the window cast upon us as I reveled in her attention. Just the hint of her glowing aura informed me that Bo meant every word she spoke. My heart beat increased and my breathing deepened.

"Mmmm, well that may be an option. I supposed it depends on what kind of Fae I am, and we'll find that out once we get to my lab and run the tests."

Bo kissed down the other side of my neck. I dug my fingernails slightly in to her skin, enjoying the attention she smothered upon me.

"Does that mean you want to stop this and go to your lab then?"

Science screamed for my attention, but there was no way I was trading this moment for anything. For the first time in my life, I was Fae, and I felt more than adequate to not only sustain Bo's succubus nature but driven to fill her with so much chi that she didn't think about feeding from another for a month. I pushed Bo to arm's length, staring at her and loving every ounce of emotion displayed in her smile.

"Stop? Hell no. The lab can wait."

Tackling her to the ground, we enjoyed each other again. And again. At some point we pulled the patio chair cushions from a table and chair display and laid them to the floor in this random local hardware store, giving us a more comfortable surface beneath us. Without any loss of endurance, we acted upon our sexual desires without rest. The intensity of our coupling raged forth until the silence of night began to give forth to the early morning risers among the city. Strangely, my ears were acutely in tune with sound still, and I could hear the earliest of bedroom alarm clocks from neighboring towns. After several hours of connecting with Bo, I found myself still awake and curled in her arms. I could tell my physical being was solidly human in appearance. Wings were tucked away and no further physical anomalies had become visible. Outside of several bruises Bo graced upon me, my body looked the same as it did when we entered the store.

"Bo, honey, we need to get moving."

She snuggled closer to me, and not knowing much about my Fae power yet, I tried not to wish any crazy thoughts, like for night to be extended several hours or to freeze time around us. While staying in this moment was a refreshing thought, I had no idea how to control any powers I may have been gifted with, so therefore if I activated something, I had yet to learn how to shut it off. I held Bo close as she did with me, allowing several minutes to pass for us to accept that we needed to get out of this hardware store. It was early enough that the sun had not yet risen, but in the slight hint of pre-dawn light, I could still see the mess we had made. Something inside me clicked, as if the wreckage needed to be cleaned immediately and I was the one to do it. Boxes of the most random items piled in random heaps on the floor and shelves. The flashlights and smoke detectors were tossed about everywhere still but those piles now included batteries, sealed box cutters and even light bulbs among them. Bo stirred further, allowing me to rise from our makeshift bed and begin organizing. While I had no idea how these were organized originally, I simply started returning products to shelves quietly.

"Lauren what are you doing?"

Her voice had a hint of cobwebs to it, making her tone an octave deeper than usual. I smiled at hearing her morning voice. The raspy quality never failed to give me that butterfly feeling, but my urge to tidy up the mess kept me lining up products on shelves.

"Cleaning up our mess. I'll have it reorganized in no time."

I felt her hand on my bare arm, escalating my butterflies to full blown arousal.

"Lauren honey, leave it. I'll leave some money on the counter to pay for the damage. I got paid yesterday, so no worries."

I moved to the flashlights and started lining them up, although they kept tumbling over like dominoes so I just started stacking them horizontally.

"It's fine Bo. I don't mind. I can do this."

In an attempt to distract me, Bo kissed my shoulder. Her hair cascaded down my arm, tickling the skin and slowly my hand movements. I stopped stacking flashlights as she placed kisses upon me. A part of me agreed with just leaving some money for the shop owner; after all, the broken light bulbs on the floor were not going to fix themselves by my attempt to move them to the shelf. But something inside me kept urging me to clean up. Blindly, I moved a few more items to the shelf as I closed my eyes and became lost in Bo's caresses. With eyes still closed, I began to forget about cleaning up until I felt the slice of a broken bulb cross my hand. I hissed from the sudden pain.

"Shit." I mumbled.

Glancing at my palm, a trail of blood oozed from the slice. Bo noticed the blood immediately and grabbed a package of tissues from a nearby store shelf, ripping open the box and pulling out several. She pressed them to my hand and held them tight against my skin.

"Thank you." I whispered as I replaced her hand with my own. "I guess I should have just stopped cleaning when you said it the first time."

Bo smirked, appreciating my recognition of her being right. She didn't even have to say "I told you so" as her look said it all.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

I meant to look at my palm and answer her. I meant to inspect my cut to determine if it was going to need stitches, but instead, I leaned in to Bo and placed a gentle peck to her lips that escalated quickly to a delicious, morning kiss. Not that I minded kissing Bo at any time of day, but without knowing why, my words fell short and I merely acted upon instinct with lips gliding over lips as desires flared between us. A short burst of chi traveled from Bo to me, my mouth sipping the enticing flavors of her before I realized what was happening. I tugged away, fearful of what I was doing. Thankfully I didn't consume too much, for Bo was smiling back at me before she licked her lips and stared at me with pure adoration. Not knowing if I had initiated that incident or if Bo had simply fed that chi to me, I asked the question. With the infinite possibilities of Fae mannerisms still up in the air, I simply had no idea what I was or wasn't controlling.

"Oh my God Bo. Did I do that? Or did you?"

Bo ran her hand from my shoulder down my arm, gently comforting me.

"That was all you Lauren. Damn, are you a succubus? With part time wings maybe?"

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. Her guess was as good as mine. I quickly unwrapped the tissues from my hand and stared in awe at my flawless skin. What was a slice from a shattered light bulb only moments earlier was now nothing but a clean and healthy surface. I ran my fingers over it, wondering if there was any residual pain but there was nothing. I was in complete awe. I glanced at my uncovered breasts, the bruises from her relentless kisses now completely gone as well.

"Simply amazing."

Bo grabbed my hand and looked at it carefully.

"Wow Lauren, you really might be a succubus. Wouldn't that be bad ass? We would both be…oh but wait, then you may want to feed off others and, on second thought…I don't want you to be a succubus."

I laughed. Yes her honesty was refreshing and for that brief moment, I saw her realize the full weight of what I had been dealing with for all these years: being in love with someone who would always need someone else to survive. The healing powers of a succubus were very intriguing, but the thought of needing to feed from others did not sit well with me.

"Well, I doubt I am a succubus. There are other Fae that can heal from other powers. And while succubi have glowing eyes, they do not have wings nor do they like to clean like I apparently want to for some odd reason."

Bo stood from the floor and offered me a hand. I accepted as she hoisted me to my feet.

"Well I didn't see your eye color change but I was a bit distracted from that incredible kiss. I'm glad you stopped cleaning though. For a minute there, I thought you were a Brownie. While Kenzi loved having Mumphert around, boy did he get testy when we ran out of cereal!"

I laughed, recalling stories of Mumphert and his obsession with cereal as a gift of appreciation. Such a simple Fae really, but my overwhelming desire to clean up the space was rather discouraging that Bo may be on to something about my new Fae abilities.

"Well cleaning is not a bad trait to have but somehow I don't think Freyja came all this way to make me a Brownie. And Brownie's don't heal from feeding off chi. I have cataloged hundreds of Fae in my mind, Bo. Hundreds. None have wings, want to clean and can heal that quickly, not to mention melt door knobs. It's really a mystery to me. Let's get dressed and get to the lab. The sooner I have answers, the sooner I'll be able to figure out what to do next."

Bo had slipped on her pants but remained topless. Reaching for me, she wrapped her arms around my waist. Just the press of her skin against mine grabbed my attention and took my breath away. Eye to eye, we stared at each other with a mutual flare of desire I found difficult to contain.

"The sooner _we'll_ be able to figure out what to do next. Lauren, we haven't talked about what happened at the bar, or how it happened or any details yet as we were a bit preoccupied last night. But I need you know that I'm in this, with you, one hundred percent. Together, okay? I love you, human or Fae, or both."

Her sincerity swelled my heart with an adoration meant only for the gods and goddesses themselves. I loved this woman with my life, and she had shown her maturity with our relationship more so in the past few months than she had in the past few years. I felt grateful that the universe had brought her in my life and even more grateful that she loved me as much as I loved her. And even beyond the flirtatious nature of her wandering hands over my bare skin, Bo's tone conveyed a seriousness that she truly meant _together._

"I love you too, Bo. I want to do this with you too. I'm trying to be rational about it all but what is rational about becoming Fae? A part of me is just overwhelmed with the possibilities I guess, but yes, _we_ will figure this out. Together."

"Good. And just so you know, whatever Fae you are, it made my succubus very happy last night."

Her wandering hand now grabbing my ass forced me to smack her shoulder playfully. Freyja did say I would be quite compatible with a succubus so Bo's recognition of such relieved me. I placed one additional kiss to her lips and then separated from her embrace to continue locating clothes about the room.

"Bo, you can taste differences in chi, right?"

"Yes," Bo replied as she tossed me my shirt.

"So what did I taste like? I mean, did it remind you of any other Fae you've…had in the past?"

I hated asking it, because I immediately felt jealous of all her past lovers even before she spoke. The thoughts of those moments of my heartbreak, when she went to Dyson or some other Fae to heal, still made my chest ache.

"Honestly Lauren I can't place it. The minute you tasted like one thing, it would change to another. I'm not complaining though! I hope I made that clear last night?"

I could hear her nervousness in that last sentence. I smiled as I recalled just how clear she made it, with her voiced moments of bliss and her whispered words of love and attraction expressed throughout the night. I would say that Bo made it more than clear.

"Yes Bo, loud and clear, in the most delightful of ways."

She exhaled before flashing that beautiful smile at me. Fully dressed, I slid on my shoes as Bo tossed a wad of bills next to the cash register. She returned to my side and took my hand.

"To the lab?" she asked.

"To the lab." I repeated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we climbed into the Camaro, I provided Bo with an abbreviated history lesson about Freyja. The points Bo seemed to focus on were Freyja's title of Goddess and her role as keeper of heroic souls in Folkvangr. I explained the details of our interaction, from the moment she appeared at the Dal until the moment she attempted to leave when Bo made her presence known. Bo expressed her jealousy in regard to Freyja touching my cheek, my arm, my hand. In fact, Bo informed me that she witnessed most of the exchange but was so enraged by the scene that she froze in place. I suspected that Freyja's powers could have kept Bo at bay but I chose to keep that opinion to myself. I always appreciated Bo's protective nature, even when it occurred at the most inopportune times. When I mentioned that Freyja dubbed me a "creator of Fae," Bo's entire body began glowing. It was a beautiful meld of bright, clear reds, pale yellows and deep golds. I assumed I was seeing Bo's aura, and what an incredible sight to see. Another interesting Fae trait I had been gifted with yet not one that defined my true Fae nature either. However, just recognizing Bo's excitement and happiness about the idea of Fae children heightened my own excitement. Whereas the idea used to be merely wishful thinking, now that the possibility was here, I grasped on to the idea of parenthood with one hundred percent certainty. And with Bo being a succubus, I imagined we could have a lot of children. In that moment, I silently swore to move heaven and hell to provide whatever chi she needed to survive, because the thought of sharing her with anyone else if we had children together brought forth a blinding jealousy so intense that it even frightened myself.

"Did she tell you how we would have children? I mean, call me old fashioned Lauren, but there seems to be some missing, um, parts needed to make a baby."

I slid my hand on Bo's thigh as she steered the car down the street. She placed her hand on mine and held it there, creating a comforting warmth between us.

"Well I am a doctor, and I did think of that, but I suspect that once we determine my Fae nature, the answers will be spelled out in my medical journals. After all, I have treated almost every living type of Fae possible, so I'm bound to have some information about myself in there somewhere."

Bo continued to glow, allowing me to feel the excitement of the prospect of a family with the woman I love.

"I can't believe your Fae. I keep fearing I'm going to wake up and this won't be real."

I shook my head in agreement. "Well it's real as far as I can tell. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I feel, I don't know, call it strange, but I feel like I'm supposed to be Fae. Like all these years of being human in a Fae world was punishment or a mistake. I don't know, I just, I feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be. For the first time, ever."

"No matter what happens Lauren, as long as we're together, it will all work out."

I repeated that word in my head before I voice it aloud.

"_Together._ And truthfully Bo, I keep thinking about Kenzi and Tamsin. I feel incredibly indebted them. They did this for us, Bo. They made this happen. Freyja may not have spoken their names but I know it in my heart that they were the ones who convinced her to make me Fae."

We appreciated their spirits silently. The air felt thick for a moment as the pain of losing Kenzi had never left either of us. Tamsin's absence was noticed greatly as well as Dyson's, since he had left to find her and never returned. In all the months that had passed, Bo had spent countless hours researching ways to locate Valhalla and bring them all back to our realm. She kept her work very private, only indicating that she was "doing research." Unfortunately, her efforts were fruitless and she never discovered any way to get to Valhalla other than with a Valkyrie. If other ways existed, no one talked. Whether out of fear or loyalty elsewhere, the information available was very scarce. With Tamsin still absent, there were no other Valkyries who would even consider such a terrifying act. And even if Tamsin returned, we had no guarantees that she would take such a risk.

"I miss her, Lauren. Every day, I miss her just as much as the day before. I used to cry so much I would get sick, but the tears finally stopped. It still hurts just as bad though. I thought it would get better with time but…"

The sigh that followed her unfinished sentence was heartfelt. My anger boiled inside at how Kenzi was taken from us. While her act was courageous and brave, the entire situation should have never happened. And to hear Bo speak of her after so many months of dismissed discussions, I agonized over the pain she rarely shared with anyone, even me. My attempts to get Bo to open up failed 99% of the time; the other 1% only provided a small glimpse into her mind. She had even disappeared for a few weeks after Kenzi sacrificed herself. I spent those weeks giving the Morrigan back her Fae abilities but my mind was occupied with worry about Bo and all the others who were gone. I'll never forget how happy I felt when she walked into the Dark Fae lab upon return from her absence to tell me she had returned home. And with the minor modifications I made to enhance Evony's powers, the Morrigan not only let me keep working in the Dark's lab, but she gave Bo a free pass to come and go as she pleased, even though her contract with the Dark was technically null and void. I mentioned Kenzi a few times but Bo rarely responded verbally. And I learned quickly that Bo would open up when she was ready. And now she said more in one sentence than she did in months, but it was more than just her words that spoke to me. Somehow, and I imagined it was because of my new found Fae abilities, I not only heard her words but I felt every ounce of her loss inside me. To say it was intense was an understatement. My compassion skyrocketed for the woman whose hand I held tightly.

"I know Bo. I miss her too. Maybe now we should consider the possibility that Kenzi is in Folkvangr and not in Valhalla. It may give us another avenue to pursue for…for getting her back. For getting them all back."

Bo kept her eyes forward focused on the road as her smile and complementary glow preceded her response. I literally saw the hope renewed within her as I watched her from the passenger seat.

"I have never even heard of Folkvangr, Lauren. I'm not sure where to start."

"I'll help you Bo, if you'll let me."

Bo nodded and finally shifted her eyes to me as she slowed the car to a stop in an empty parking space on the street.

"I'm stubborn to work with."

I smiled. "I know that."

She shut off the ignition. "And I can fly off half-cocked without thinking."

"I know that too."

"And knowing that, you would still help?"

I unbuckled my seat belt and reached across the center console. I took her face in my hands and cradled it gently.

"Together, right Bo?"

A blue flash sparkled in her eyes before a blink quickly washed it away although her smile remained fixed.

"Together."

We ended our conversation with silent smiles, although the haze of pain still clouded heavily around us. I exited the car and attempted to rid my shirt of the wrinkles crossing it in every direction but to no avail.

"What's wrong doctor? You think people will notice you're still in the same clothes from yesterday?"

I smacked Bo on the shoulder playfully as we walked away from the Camaro.

"I wouldn't say worried, but I'm certain they would be jealous. Luckily, it is early enough that most won't be here yet. We should have at least an hour before some of the early crew arrive. That will give me plenty of time to run my blood through a quick analysis."

We walked in to the building and through several doors before arriving at my personal lab. Bo assisted in gathering some materials from the general lab and joined me in the privacy of the smaller space. I worked here when I wanted to remain undisturbed. The quiet of a private lab always provided me with a clearer mind. Bo placed the last of the materials on the sterile counter top as I locked us inside with my secure pin code.

"So what do you need to do first?"

I unbuttoned my shirt cuff and rolled the sleeve up over my elbow.

"First, I need to draw some blood. Hand me that box of gloves would you?"

Bo assisted me, even put on her own pair of latex gloves. She raised her brow at me as she snapped the second glove on her wrist. I knew what that succubus mind was thinking. I winked at her, almost reading her mind. Rather than indulge her fantasy though, I stayed focused on the task at hand. I drew two vials of my own blood. Bo capped the first vial while I filled the second. With the second vile nearly full, I had a brief moment of feeling woozy, perhaps from such rigorous activities all night and no food to replenish my energy. And now the blood draw weakened me more than I anticipated.

"You okay Lauren? You look a little pale."

I heard her concern as I capped the second vial. I felt dizzy, grateful to be sitting down. I carefully slid the vial in the holder placed next to me and took a few deep breaths hoping it would stop the room from spinning.

"I guess even Fae get weak from giving blood, huh?"

"Oh Lauren, here, take this."

Bo gripped my shirt collar and placed her lips to mine. Without even a kiss, she forced chi into me. The delicious taste of Bo that I had experienced during the night coated my tongue and filled me. The energy surge was phenomenal. She stopped the flow quickly, leaving my mouth hanging open as I craved more of it. I opened my eyes, noticing Bo now looked a little pale too.

"Oh damn it Bo, you're weak too. We need energy, not robbing chi from one another. Thank you for that though, I needed it but we also need to eat."

She nodded and leaned on the exam table for balance. "You're welcome, and yes we do need food. Do you keep anything in here?"

I glanced to the far side of the room.

"Energy bars for those days I work too much. Corner drawer. Bring me the brownie fudge flavor, please?"

She raised her hand to her forehead and saluted me.

"Yes, ma'am."

It only took me ten minutes to get the blood running through the initial tests I wanted to conduct. Now it was time to wait. In thirty minutes time, I would have a full Fae analysis spit out on a single piece of paper, thanks to my detailed Fae database. I had designed this program to match points through every known Fae species that still existed. I also ran my blood though a separate database of what were believed to be extinct Fae. With Freyja involved, I knew anything was possible. After the tests were initiated, Bo and I sat comfortably on the examine table together, eating energy bars and drinking tap water from my sole coffee mug left in the room. Our appetites were so great that we each ate three energy bars and discussed what we would order at the Dal for breakfast once we left the lab. Mutually we agreed that one of everything on the menu would suffice. Our light hearted discussion about food helped the full thirty minutes pass quickly without us dwelling on the potential outcome of the results. No matter the results, I felt confident Bo would be at my side no matter what Fae DNA I carried.

The beep of the computer running the "Active Fae" analysis grabbed my attention. Without hesitating, I tossed my last energy bar wrapper in the trash and walked to the printer as the results began to print. Bo joined me, almost hovering over me as we waited for the ink to fill that page and provide us with answers. A mix of excitement and nervousness consumed me. It wasn't every day you found out what kind of Fae you were. The page slid through the printer and exited to the paper tray, followed by another page and then another page. In fact, the pages didn't stop. One after the other, pages full of print spilled into the paper tray. I lost count at a dozen as I contemplated what went wrong with the test.

"No, no, no. This isn't right. The program is designed to only print one page; maybe two maximum if there's a hybrid scenario."

Bo grabbed the printed pages as I jiggled the wires running from the computer to the printer.

"Jesus Lauren. It started in the A's and is printing these alphabetically."

I looked at the stack, and sure enough, the printer was cataloging all the Fae. Each page was a Fae entry in my database.

"No, no. There's something wrong. What happened to this test? I just used a week ago."

I started to check the sequence in the computer program, allowing the printer to continue wasting paper as it had now spooled Fae identities starting with the letter "D". All the program information on the computer screen indicated it was printing my results. I was immediately disappointed that I would have to run the test again and wait even longer, as something was clearly not working right. Perhaps a hard reboot was needed. A second beep from the "Extinct Fae" database computer echoed through the room. Bo tossed the ever growing stack of pages on the counter and moved to that computer. The second printer quickly spewed out one single page. I imagined it was the standard single page that would read "No Match" but the amount of ink it poured on the page should have been my first indication that the results were different. Bo extracted the page from the printer and stared at it. I stared at the printer, wondering if this one was also going to start printing a catalog. When nothing further printed, I looked at Bo who had been reading the page intently.

"Well?" I asked her.

"Um…it says _One Match_, Lauren."

I gasped, stopping Bo's recital of the test results. Nothing has ever printed from that machine that said anything other than "No Match." An extinct Fae? Fear flooded my senses. I knew very little of extinct Fae, mostly because I had never the chance to study them in person, so the thought of being one made me very nervous. There were at least a hundred in that system, and some of them were downright nasty creatures. Rather than dwell on the moment of discomfort, I needed the answers on that page.

"What does it say, Bo?"

"Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. Just tell me."

Bo took a large breath, returned her eyes to the page and began to read.

"One Match: Subject is confirmed Chameleon Fae. This subject is currently in possession of 387 Fae DNA strands. Properties of a Chameleon Fae include the ability to take on the powers of any Fae whose DNA is consumed by the subject. Properties of those Fae can last indefinitely in a Chameleon but over time, powers not used frequently will go dormant until they are expunged completely. Fae properties used regularly will grow in strength and become dominant powers. Chameleon Fae possess the greatest ability to have power and control due to their ability to adapt to any environment. Chameleon Fae may learn to control their powers enough to morph into one particular Fae species by forcing all other powers to go dormant. Absorbing DNA of another Fae at any time will automatically bring those powers back to the surface again. Chameleon offspring can be Chameleon Fae or any Fae species whose DNA the Chameleon possesses at the time of conception. Greatest health risks include mental instability due to dueling powers seeking to be dominant. Last known subject of this species was hunted down for abuse of power and destroyed. End of entry."

Bo stopped reading but my eyes remained fixed on the single sheet of paper in her hand. A Chameleon Fae. I couldn't get passed the species name for several long minutes. I had heard of it, and I had actually read a small bit about it in some ancient texts I borrowed from Trick when I set up this database, but the term had never surfaced again. Ever. In all my years working with the Fae, this was the first time anyone ever uttered that species name aloud to me. I leaned against the counter as I listened to printer number one still printing page after page. Now I realized why it was printing a catalog of Fae species: because I was a walking catalog of 387 Fae species. I was a Chameleon Fae who currently possessed DNA of hundreds of Fae all at once.

"Lauren? Did I read this right?"

All I could do was nod.

"So you are essentially a walking Fae-cyclopedia?"

Again I nodded. I tried to rationalize what this meant. The power of this type of Fae was great; greater than a single succubus, a pack of shape shifters, hell even a team of ogres. The power I currently held was beyond the entire Dark Fae alignment. In one human, or one not-so-human body anymore, lie the DNA of an army of Fae.

"Well hell Lauren. When Freyja said you'd be compatible with a succubus, she wasn't kidding. Having you carry the powers of that many Fae is liking gifting me with a buffet of chi. I strangely feel like I should send her a thank you note!"

I smiled at Bo's initial thought of the results. Of course it would be her initial thought: she was a succubus: always thinking with her...need to feed.

"So that's why you tasted different chi last night, then? Because I'm currently 387 different Fae."

"I guess so. Damn. And to think that I'm just a succubus. I feel robbed."

The first printed triple beeped as it had run out of paper. I pressed the power button to shut it off. I didn't need to know anything else. I knew enough already. Bo handed me the Chameleon Fae print out. I read it over once with my own eyes before dropping it in to the shredder and watching it slice into dozens of wisps of paper.

"We can't have anyone know this yet. For me to become Fae is an unknown in itself, but an extinct Fae? The last Chameleon Fae was murdered. I don't want the same fate, Bo."

Bo stepped up, standing a little taller. Her facial expression turned serious.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Lauren."

I smiled at the irony of that statement.

"You know, for the first time ever, I can say that I will most likely be able to protect myself. If I can learn some of my powers, I might be able to protect a bunch of people, including you."

"A Chameleon Fae. Wow, Freyja certainly made you the Cadillac of the Fae. So which powers are you going to focus on keeping then? The succubus? Oh, please get rid of the brownie. That cleaning moment this morning freaked me out."

I couldn't help but laugh. Her casual approach to these results kept me grounded, even though a small part of me wondered why the gift wasn't just one type of Fae. I began to shut down the computers as I answered her.

"I don't know if it's that simple really. I mean, the good news is that I know so much about Fae species already that it may be to my advantage to think about the impact and powers of them before I make any of those decisions. Look at last night, I must have exhibited a half dozen Fae traits from the time we left the Dal until this morning. A brownie, a Valkyrie or perhaps a shape shifter that has wings, a succubus, something that can melt through metal, and maybe even an Amazon…"

"An Amazon?"

"Yes. The amount of strength I feel is incredible."

"How will you consume Fae DNA though? I mean, you don't have to eat any Fae, do you?"

I shook my head vigorously.

"I'm not a cannibal, Bo. Based on my medical knowledge, and what I was able to complete with the Morrigan's transformation, I'd assume I can use what a doctor uses most: needles."

"Oh, and you do give good needle, doctor."

Bo placed a loving kiss to my cheek as she finished that statement. I stepped back and winked, making her eyes flash blue once more.

"Thanks for the recognition."

I walked toward the door and punched in my access code to unlock the room.

"I want to read more about this Chameleon Fae though. We need to see Trick. He has the texts about extinct Fae that will be my most likely source of additional information."

"Well then. Let's go. Besides, we still need breakfast. I mean, three energy bars and I'm still hungry. You must be starving as you're like a thousand different Fae right now."

Her wise-guy comment drew laughter from us both. Without realizing it, I raised my hand and pointed at her, in a non-threatening manner but one that clearly triggered another power to surface. In the matter of seconds, Bo hovered off the ground. I moved my hand to cover my mouth from surprise, which only served to pull Bo across the room and send her colliding into the wall. The thump was quickly followed by Bo sliding down the wall to her knees.

"Ouch!"

"Oh no! Bo, are you okay?"

I ran to her side as she picked herself up from the floor. She appeared a bit dazed but otherwise unharmed. I looked over her as she straightened her shirt. I fought to hold back my laughter. She noticed it and smiled at me while shaking her head.

"Damn, I was just joking, Lauren!"

"I know! Sorry Bo. I don't know what I did. These powers seem to have a mind of their own."

She slid her hands down my arms and pinned my hands to my side.

"Let me guess? A little Mesmer in you, perhaps?"

I laughed again, knowing she was probably right. I gently extracted my hands from hers and carefully slid them into my pockets, hoping to avoid any further disturbances from hand gestures.

"Based on my scientific knowledge, I would say yes, that was all Mesmer. I suppose I should just keep my hands in my pockets until we get to Trick's?"

I shrugged my shoulders and flashed Bo an innocent and apologetic smile. I really meant no harm with pointing at her. I only did it as a playful gesture, although I noted this as a lesson learned. I had an eerie feeling my powers were not done surfacing at a moment's notice, so I made note to be cautious with my mannerisms moving forward.

"Good idea, hon." She pulled the car keys from her pocket. "And I'm driving. There is no way you are getting behind the wheel. We could careen into a ditch somewhere."

I interrupted her cute little laugh at my expense with my own retort.

"Or the car could become airborne and we could end up at Hogwarts by dinner."

Bo smiled and shook her head at my attempted humor. She opened her mouth to respond and cocked her a head a little before I realized she was actually contemplating what I said.

"Bo, I was joking."

She stood a little taller and twirled the car keys in her hand.

"Oh, right. I knew that."

I turned to face the door and looked over my shoulder at her: at my beautiful brunette succubus who would make me happy until the end of days. And hopefully, now that I was Fae, that time would still be a long way off.

"To the Dal?" I asked.

"Yeah, to the Dal," Bo repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for such a long delay in posting this update. As with a lot of writing, it sometimes takes on a mind of its own :) If I can manage the story line the way I intend, the fourth chapter will be the last (it may be rather long so it is possible I'll split it in two.) Thanks again for reading._

_Lauren's Point of View_

With an abundance of precaution, Bo parked the Camaro behind the Dal. I waited in the passenger seat while she disappeared around the corner of the building. Knowing that any number of patrons could easily identify my transformation from human to Fae posed too great of risk to just stroll in the front door, so Bo and I decided a private entrance through one of Trick's many alternative secret doorways was warranted. Yes it was early, but there were always a few who lingered inside at all hours of the day. While our short drive to The Dal was occupied with both Bo and I tossing numerous unanswered questions about the potential we now had, the five minutes of silence in the car brought the reality of my Fae species to life. No sooner did she exit the car door than my mind became crowded with thoughts and images of Fae, their powers and abilities, and the overwhelming struggle between their love and their rage. Sweat formed on my brow and my hands lost their typical steadiness. Even my heart beat fought to speed up before slowing down again, as if one Fae was fighting another over who would control the rhythm of my pulse. With slow, focused breaths, I closed my eyes and tried to rationalize my physical responses. I even found myself talking to the Fae in my head, as if they were completely separate entities merely renting space in my mind. The air inside the car felt hot and thick. I struggled against the dizzy spell starting to overtake me. I slapped my own cheek and verbally scolded myself to _get a grip_. Yanking on the rear view mirror, I tilted it toward me and looked upon my reflection: my eyes filled with deep, gray swirls of color around my pupils. Spinning clockwise, funnels of gray clouds, or were they purple or a shade of blue maybe, filled my eyes and mesmerized me. My shoulders relaxed, giving my tense muscles a short reprieve as I realized that no drop of brown existed in my irises anymore. My focus clouded over just like my eyes. Too many thoughts and too many feelings began to consume me. It felt different from my practiced multi-tasking skills as a doctor. In fact, I would say that one minute longer could have had me traverse the brink of maddening. A creaking sound caught my attention from outside the car. I glanced to the brick wall of the building to see Bo sneak out through a makeshift door. Strange how it was not recognizable from the outside. She smiled at me and I tried to smile back, but the weight of 387 Fae came roaring down on me. I closed my eyes and dreamed of that smile as darkness overtook me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bo's Point of View_

"Lauren!"

Her head lulled back against the seat and her eyes shut faster than I could move. Five steps to the car felt like one hundred. Pure fear provoked the protector inside me. I ran to the Camaro and slammed the car door wide open, causing the rusty hinges to scream loudly from the sudden motion.

"Lauren!"

Leaning inside, I reached for her and grabbed her upper arms.

"Lauren, honey, Lauren!"

She didn't respond to my words or my rather vigorous shaking. Whatever chemical was flooding my body made my hands tremor and my palms sweat. Neither my voice nor hands roused her from this sudden unconsciousness so I released my grip on her arms, and that's when I quickly noticed the ever present heat radiating from her body. It was a humid heat, reminding me of a time I spent hunting down a nasty underfae in the tropics on a muggy summer day. Not only could I feel the temperature swell at this close proximity, but I could physically see it as well. The heat spike changed Lauren's aura to a multitude of colors: a mix I had never seen surrounding any being, human or Fae, before. I saw every color and then no colors, dark colors and then pastels. With a flurry of color changes like that, I thought Lauren's body was under some type of attack. I don't know why but I checked her pulse. Probably from years of hearing Kenzi discuss all those crime shows she watched while trying to perfect our private investigator business. A fast, strong heartbeat thumped against my fingertips. I could see her chest moving from the rise and fall of the breaths she took. A short burst of relief settled in as I felt confident she was alive, yet the terrified part of me started to panic. She was the doctor, she knew what to do when stuff like this happened, but here she was, unconscious with no one to help but me.

"Lauren, wake up! Damn it you're the doctor!"

I swear I screamed it this time but when she didn't respond, I reached across her lap and unfastened her seat belt. Her body slumped slightly to the left but she was no more near awake than I was calm. I must have moved my arms around Lauren in three or four different positions before I chose a grip and pulled her from the car. It wasn't graceful by any means and I apologized at least a dozen times through whispered words as I bumped her head and contorted her body while attempting to extract her from the vehicle. Finally successful, I stood upright and had most of her weight against my upper body. I managed to kick the car door shut and carry Lauren a few steps with only her feet dragging on the ground below. With my arms locked around her, I slid through the opening in the brick wall, gaining entrance in to Trick's place. Unfortunately in the dimly lit space, I lost my balance. With a sudden stumble backwards, I literally fell on my ass and brought Lauren with me. I cursed myself for clumsy footing and carefully shifted Lauren out of my grip, laying her down in the small space at the top of the stairwell that led down to Trick's residence. It only took a moment to return to my feet, close the secret entrance and secure it shut.

The click of that door forced something to click in my head, and in typical fashion, I acted before thinking. Even though I was already breathing hard from getting Lauren from the car to inside the building, I made a decision that was certain to make me downright breathless. I instantly dropped to my knees beside her and without hesitating, I kissed a very unconscious Lauren, forcing chi down her throat. I brushed a few strands of hair from her face as I gave her every drop of energy I could provide. Giving Lauren my chi felt completely natural as I pushed as much as I could into her, silently begging all the gods and goddesses to help her regain consciousness. I knew my request was answered when I felt her arms wrap around my back and tug me closer to her. And when her lips starting moving against mine, the heat from her body suddenly shifted to a different form of heat surrounding us both: one that had my succubus rise to the surface on high alert and full of need.

I stopped the flow of chi in to Lauren and accepted several of her returned kisses before slowly separating from her. The overwhelming desire to taste her chi had my mouth watering. Hovering over her, I took several deep breaths and opened my blazing blue eyes to the most unique pair of colored eyes glowing back at me. The small light on the wall did little for clear visibility in here but even in pure darkness I would have seen her eyes: they weren't necessarily bright, but they were a mix of muted purples or blues, almost gray like an overcast sky with the sun desperate to break through from behind the clouds. Despite the lack of bright colors, her eyes were hypnotizing and beautiful.

"Lauren?"

She looked left then right before staring directly at me.

"Bo, what happened?"

I sat back on my feet, my knees still digging into the floor as I remained at Lauren's side. Small beads of sweat had formed on the back of my neck and I took a few more solid breaths before answering her.

"You passed out or something, hell I don't know! I dragged you inside through the unmarked entrance but I kind of stumbled. We ended up here and haven't even made it downstairs yet."

My hands were waving around haphazardly as I recited the series of events to Lauren. I realized I was talking with my hands again so I purposely placed my palms on my thighs before continuing.

"Lauren, your eyes…they're not brown anymore. Are you feeling okay? I mean, I'm not sure if this is related to a certain Fae or something else. I mean, the colors…they are…moving…it's just…magnificent."

I momentarily felt lost in those eyes of hers. The color swirls shifted so naturally from one to the next and moved in such a soothing pattern that they could easily serve as a sleep inducer. Lauren's attempt to sit up pulled me from that hypnotic trance. Gently I stopped her with a raised hand. She glared at me and without words told me she was fine, but at that point I really didn't care that she was the doctor. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't going to pass out again or accidentally set the room on fire with any sudden movement.

"Take a minute hon, please. Get your bearings first, okay? The changes you are going through are clearly having an impact on you. Your aura has shifted to something completely foreign to me, and your eyes have swirls of color in them. Not to mention the fact that you've been unconscious and I kind of bumped your head on the car door. Sorry about that."

Remaining prone on the floor, Lauren heeded my request to stay there. Afraid that she would pass out again, I simply stared at her and watched for any sudden change in, well, in anything. Yes, I was nervous she would slip into unconsciousness again, and let's face it, my chi was my only solution. If that failed, I had no other alternative options readily available. I had finally caught my breath, but knowing I had drained the bulk of my chi in Lauren already, I was concerned for the need of a repeat performance. If she passed out again, I had nowhere near enough to revive her to consciousness again. Hell, I'd have to go upstairs and pick an unsuspecting Fae to drain first, and the last thing I wanted to do was leave Lauren's side.

"Bo…"

She rubbed her eyes as she said my name. God, hearing my name escape her lips after a kiss like that sent my libido through the roof. Pairing that with my need to feed and I felt as if I could be the next one to pass out.

"What? What is it?"

Out of concern for her well-being, I leaned close to Lauren, looking for signs of stress. She removed her hands from her eyes and locked on to mine. The color change was still present and when Lauren smiled at me in a way that made me putty in her hand, I couldn't help but feel my resolve melting in her presence.

"Bo, kiss me."

I thought I'd be the one to say that first, so hearing Lauren say it surprised me.

"Kiss you? Are you s-sure? Because Lo, I'm not gonna lie, if I kiss you, then I…."

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me against her lips hard and fast. My reaction mirrored hers, perhaps more so as that kiss escalated to a bruising connection. I didn't even think to be gentle with her as she started pulling chi from me. That act triggered my desperate need to feed and in response, I began to pull it right back. Lauren's taste transcended mind boggling, and just as I recognized the night prior, the power coursing through her tasted like nothing I ever had elsewhere. Just that kiss had my body firing on all cylinders. It would have taken another act of a goddess to stop my hands from seeking out skin contact or slowing down any of this dance we had begun. Sliding under her shirt, my fingers grazed over the softest of skin as a pleasure-filled moan escaped me. Her hands wound their way in my hair and tugged in that playful manner she knew pushed all the right buttons.

"Ahhh Bo, touch me. NOW."

In a heated frenzy, her hand grabbed mine and pulled it downward until I grazed the top of her pants. Mere seconds later she had them unbuttoned and thrust my hand under them. There was no denying it: she was moving faster than I could react. It did cross my mind that my inability to respond quickly was very un-succubus like, but "demanding Lauren" was hot and distracting, and by damn if I wasn't enjoying every minute of it. The moment my fingers dipped in her, Lauren's arousal coated my hand, and her voiced moans echoed through my mouth as I continued to lavish her with kisses. Our movements were swift, void of delicate motions or gentle touches. It was demanding and needy, passionate and racy. I had all but crawled on top of her in this secluded, cramped space as our auras mixed together with heightened need. She shifted her leg slightly and I rubbed myself against her thigh begging for friction of any nature to please the beast rising with me.

"Fffff…Bbbbbbboooooo…."

Hearing Lauren's voice say my name in the midst of such a charged moment sent me spiraling out of control. Our meld of chi filled me with an indescribable surge of energy. Her arms wrapped around my back and her hands held me so tight against her that I had little room to move as she came against my hand. I followed her over that edge, and my own voiced moans of pleasure quickly joined hers.

"Ahhhh yesssss Laurrrrrennn!"

She never failed to turn me on, and she certainly never failed to please me. Even though I was still fully dressed, she still satisfied me beyond words. Being a succubus had many advantages when it came to endurance and having Lauren as a potential buffet of chi made me want to test my own limits. Yet while my body was humming with delight, it took a few moments for my brain to recognize the unexpected and sudden stinging pain coursing through my back, but when it did, I reacted as most would: I screamed.

"Ahhhhhh fuck!"

I was still pinned on top of Lauren and unable to move when I tried. She heard the shift in my tone and knew that wasn't a pleasurable use of my favorite four letter word.

"Bo, what's wrong?!"

The minute she asked the question, Lauren moved her hands away from my back. As she did, I heard the rip of flesh tear across my shoulders as her hands separated from me.

"Ahhhhhh son of a…"

I buried my face against her neck, biting my lower lip to hold back any further screams. The sting throbbed instantly and tears automatically escaped my eyes. I felt warm liquid running down my back and over my neck near the source of the pain. It hurt enough to wash away every bit of pleasure I had just experienced as my nerves reacted to whatever caused such a wicked pain to consume me.

"Oh fuuhhh…um, Bo…don't move, okay?"

Her request came among heavy breaths, but of course the first thing I did was move. I only lifted my head and looked at her, those swirls of color in her eyes seemed brighter than they were five minutes prior. Oh those eyes: those eyes that pulled me in, those eyes that were staring above my head at what I assumed was the source of my pain she held an arm's length above me. I turned my neck slightly trying to see the object in her hands, but just turning my head slightly sent a coursing pain straight through my spine. Not a moment later, Lauren's lips were on mine again. That glorious taste of her chi began to fill me again, replacing all the feelings of pain with feelings of pure euphoria. Whether she was giving it or I was taking it, the chi filled me and provoked my sexual needs building once again. Healing from Lauren's chi was one thing, but my desires for her were so great that I drank continuously. The pain disappeared and with renewed energy like the strength of an army, I slowed our kiss and stopped our chi exchange. My palms now pressed firmly into the floor as I maintained my position hovering over Lauren. I opened my eyes and greeted her with a pleasure-filled smile. I felt sweaty and downright breathless. My need to say something lacked proper vocabulary, and my attempt fell short of expressing much of anything outside of a few uttered words.

"Wow, um, wow Lauren…wow."

The color appeared slightly drained from her face. I knew I took too much chi and I felt guilty, yet it was Lauren who quickly issued an apology.

"God, I'm so sorry Bo. Does it still hurt? Are you still in pain?"

I arched my back slightly and felt zero pain. I shook my head no.

"Oh good. I am SO sorry. Somehow my hands, they shifted to this…"

"Shifted?!" I replied, eyes wide with surprise as I turned my head.

"They shifted to talons. I didn't realize it until you screamed and I, um, well I didn't realize I had such a grip on you."

To my left in the dim light, I saw the razor sharp edges of talons in place of her hand. Yes I stared for a moment, fascinated with the form that had replaced her hand. Looking quickly to the right, I saw the other in much the same manner. Lauren always did dig her fingernails in me during such heated moments, but these were certainly not mere fingernails. As I considered just how sharp the edges appeared, I now realized why the brutal pain I felt only moments prior felt so severe. Returning my eyes to her face, I kept a calm demeanor in hopes of keeping her calm as well.

"Well doctor, I don't know whether to complain that you sliced me open with those or thank you for healing me with that delicious chi of yours."

I shifted off her and righted myself to my knees once again. Rubbing my shoulder blade, I felt the slices in my shirt but no wound underneath.

"God Bo, I'm so sorry."

Even with a hint of exhaustion, she had more frustration in her tone than fear, but I honestly didn't want her to be sorry. I certainly wasn't.

"Lauren, don't apologize. Thank you, but I'm more concerned about you. Hell, you pass out in the car, I wake you up with my chi, your eyes are glowing with mad intensity and then you turn in to some succubus or nymph or after hours Lauren wanting a quickie before developing claws in place of your hands."

She shifted up to a sitting position. She carefully rotated her hands, err, claws, in front of her face as she observed them with intense fascination.

"They're talons Bo, not claws. Notice the curve of the…"

I touched her forearms and gently lowered them, interrupting the start of what I'm certain would have been incredibly hot geek speak.

"Lauren honey, as much as I'd love to hear you explain the scientific differences between claws and talons, please tell me if you are okay?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I think I'm okay. I feel a lot better than I did in the car. I need to figure out how to shift these back, but otherwise I'm okay. And wow, I don't know if I say this enough but you give great chi."

If it were possible, my eyes flashed a brighter blue, reflecting in hers. I tilted my head and gave her a stern look, warning her to tread lightly. I couldn't help but want more of her, all of her, constantly.

"Come on doctor, let's get you downstairs before I take you here again and you end up shredding me to pieces."

I stood and helped her to her feet. I smirked at her as she stared at her unzipped pants while she contemplated how to zip and button them again now that she didn't have ten human fingers. I reached for her pants and boy did it take every ounce of will power to refrain from pulling them down even lower. Carefully I worked my fingers over her button and tugged the zipper up.

"I guess zippers are a bit difficult with talons, huh?"

It was Lauren who now gave me a look that warned to tread lightly.

"That was your one free shot, Bo."

"Sorry. I couldn't resist."

Her smile pulled one from me. She placed a quick kiss to my lips as I removed my hands from the now fastened button on her pants.

"Thank you Bo."

"You're welcome."

With carefully placed steps, I guided Lauren down the tight circular stairwell to Trick's home. I pushed open the small door giving us entrance through a bookshelf on the wall. The room was vacant but the muffled echo of morning bar patrons could be faintly heard from above. While I pushed the bookshelf back into place, Lauren moved directly to a set of bookshelves across the room. She quickly scanned over several very old looking books before clearly locating the one she sought. Unfortunately with her talons still in place, Lauren was unable to pull the book from the shelf. She tried to extract it off the second shelf but the razor sharp edge of her talons sliced through the cover like tissue paper. She tried one more attempt with equal results. Her shoulders slumped with a growing frustration as she contemplated her next move. I crossed the room and stood at her side.

"Here let me help you."

She huffed loudly without any attempt to hide it. Lauren was not one to ask for help unless she absolutely needed it. She was independent and relied on herself, both qualities which I understood fully. I did the same thing as well, until I met her. She helped me learn control of my Fae abilities and now I considered that perhaps I could return the favor. Before grabbing the book, I gently placed my hands on her arms.

"Hon, do you remember when we met and you taught me about control?"

She shook her head in defeat. "At this moment, I have no control Bo. I'm frustrated that I can't even pull a book from the shelf!"

I rubbed her arms gently and directed her gaze at my eyes. I wanted to help her in any way possible, and I knew her frustration would only serve to create a barrier against her hands shifting back to human form. I tried to keep my voice calm as I spoke.

"Well let me remind you. I want you to concentrate, Lauren. Remember that you are human and you are also Fae. Accept both parts of you, or all three hundred and some parts of you. Know that you possess all these amazing talents but there is also a time and a place for everything. You know you're capable of just about anything right now, but that doesn't mean you need to allow those capabilities to surface. That doesn't mean your body needs to shift into an eagle or falcon or some other talon-bearing creature just because you are able to. Limit your Fae reactions. Trust yourself, Lauren."

She stared at her talons and focused on them but nothing changed. I stepped closer to Lauren, bringing her line of sight back to me. Her arms fell to her sides as I closed the gap between us, so much that I felt her breath on my face. I all but invaded her space without kissing her, despite my urges to do so. I cast a gentle smile at her in hopes of redirecting her focus from the lack of control she battled against to the control I knew she had inside.

"Lauren, think about the first night you spent in my bed and the first night I spent in your bed. Think about every morning, day and night we have intimately shared together ever since. Think about last night in the hardware store. Remember all those amazing things you are capable of doing with your hands? With your human hands?"

I brought my lips to hers slowly with a torturous graze of contact. My words worked like magic. When she reached for my face, the softness of human fingers trailed over my cheek, triggering my smile to stretch from ear to ear. Lauren's hands quickly framed my face and she rewarded me with a slow, deep kiss that, had it killed me, would have been the best way to die. Ever. And like every kiss with Lauren, it ended far too soon, leaving me wanting more.

"Bo, it worked!"

Hearing that excitement in her voice made me proud. Proud that I could offer her some small bit of help, not that it compared to all the help she had given me over the years but it was a start. And while our physical closeness helped her gain control, it seemed to have the opposite effect on me.

"Lauren, I don't know how long I can control myself around you. I mean, yeah I'm a succubus but this is different. It's a physically painful type of torture when all I seem to think about is being with you…intimately."

Lauren looked upward and pondered a few thoughts quietly before speaking.

"I have a number of theories on that but nothing concrete to narrow it down yet. And in all honesty Bo, you have no reason to control yourself around me, remember?"

"Well, if we want to get any reading done in these books, then yes, I need to control myself. Otherwise I'm locking us inside the house for a solid month where I promise you, doctor, there will be no control whatsoever."

"Mmmm, well as much as I would love every minute of that solid month, I think the books need to come first."

The absence of her hands from my face brought forth a sigh but with it an understanding that the sooner we had a little more information on this, the sooner I really could lock us away for that month of pleasure filled solitude. I turned my attention to the countless books on the shelves before me. Lauren pulled one large book from the shelf and handed it to me before grabbing another one.

"These are the original texts I used when I created the database in my lab, so I'd like to review the details of what I didn't include in there before we start digging around the hundreds of other books down here. I'd like to ask Trick if he has any suggestions on starting points as well."

We lugged the heavy books to the small coffee table by the sofa. I joined Lauren on the sofa as we started flipping through the time-tattered pages. I really had no idea what I was looking for but I tried to skim the pages for any information pertaining to a Chameleon Fae.

"Lauren, are you okay with telling Trick about you being Fae? I mean, technically you work in the Dark lab and let's face it, even though he's my grandfather, he has a really bad habit of doing things I don't like, especially when it comes to the Dark."

Lauren showed no hesitation as she shook her head while scanning the pages before her.

"Yes, I'm fine with telling him about it. Hell he saw Freyja with me last night and I'm rather certain he recognized her. Considering gods and goddesses don't just make appearances for the fun of it, he probably already knows that she was here with intention. And don't forget Bo, I may work in the Dark Fae lab but I am not Dark Fae. Technically I haven't pledged my loyalty as Fae to either side."

I had not thought about her pledging to either the Light or Dark Fae. Just thinking of Lauren having to go through some stupid antiquated test angered me and honestly, I didn't want her to choose a side. I wanted her with me on the unaligned side. How would her allegiance to one side impact our relationship? Sure I felt selfish to even mention it so instead I simply remained quiet as I flipped through pages, getting lost in hard to read script. Her hand came to rest on my forearm, the warmth flooding through me. I shifted my eyes from the book to her and looked into those hypnotic eyes with curiosity.

"Bo, don't worry. I'm not picking a side."

I admit that hearing her say it gave my heart a little flutter but the smile I wore quickly shifted to a look of curiosity as I realized I never said one word aloud about her choosing a side.

"Wha…how did you…"

She leaned back into the sofa and ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry Bo. I heard your thoughts. I'm not quite sure how to shut that off."

Heard my thoughts? Oh hell, Lauren was reading my mind.

"What? You mean like the Glaive?"

"Well, the Glaive was part telepath, so yes, like the Glaive."

My first reaction was internal as I told myself to clear my mind but I had never been very good at it. After all, I was a succubus and if there was always something on my mind, it was chi. I bit my lower lip as my mind traveled through a multitude of thoughts involving climbing on top of Lauren and bringing my succubus out to play. The minute I thought it, she blushed before smacking me on the leg.

"Yes I heard that, and if we can get some direction with these books Bo, then I'm all about playing with you, _succubus_."

The way she said succubus dripped with sex. My mouth hung open momentarily as I tried to get a grip on maintaining some control over my raging hormones. Her smirk toyed with me and those ever brightening eyes of hers surely made mine flash blue.

"Could you say that word any more seductively Lauren? Hell, you're likely to cause me a stroke with teasing like this. Although I must say, I like this frisky side of you."

"Just remember, you're not the only succubus in the room Bo. And actually, I'm housing the DNA of over a dozen sexually driven Fae species right now, so if you think you're having trouble with control, just imagine your desires times ten."

I would always admit that Lauren was really the stronger one of us, and that statement proved it. I could barely reign in my succubus yet Lauren had the harder battle on her hands. Clearly I had no advice on this one because I could barely contain myself. And quite frankly, I didn't want to contain myself: I wanted to live life to the fullest every single moment I could. In all honestly, the time I spent reflecting on my life in the past several months trumped the time I spent researching ways to find Kenzi. My life had been divided in to three major components: time seeking ways to find Kenzi, time enjoying life loving Lauren, and private time spent reflecting on my life and how I lived each passing day. Months ago, I lost one of the most important people in my life: my best friend. Yes, I still had faith that I could someday find her, but I also realized that life was short: too short, especially for a Fae in love with a human. Losing Kenzi made me realize that the day I lose Lauren would be the day I was sentenced to a life of damnation. Without them both, I was nothing. Reduced to a mere physical form that would surely go through the motions of day to day life until I gave up on it. My inner soul searching felt heart wrenching and downright crushing. If there was one thing I had learned, it was that I would live each minute with Lauren to the fullest. She was the love of my life and I made damn sure I spent time giving her the attention she deserved. I felt horribly guilty for those moments I fucked up, like when I failed to remember an important date or when I was late to meet her.

The best part of my inner heart and mind exploration was that I found myself. I found the way to laugh and smile again. Yes, those times when a silly phrase or image flooded my mind with memories of Kenzi still hurt like hell. Lauren always seemed to recognize those moments and in typical Lauren Lewis fashion, she always comforted me without words, knowing I wasn't ready to talk about it. Her fingers intertwined with mine or a night of snuggling on the sofa grounded me. One of the many reasons I loved her was for her ability to read me without an expectation of feelings revelations or long drawn out discussions about my thoughts. She could read my mind far before she ever had the DNA of a telepath Fae.

Loving Lauren was easy. While she was at work, my time spent driving aimlessly contained many moments of frustration, emotions and clarity. I would scream and cry as I attempted to rationalize my life. Those long days and pitiful nights culminated in to an epiphany that I would waste no more time bickering over silly matters with those I love. I would cherish every moment and capitalize on every day I was given to make Lauren happy and enjoy our time together. During an undercover job in Hecuba prison, I first witnessed Lauren hold a newborn and the image burned in my heart as something I wanted with her. In that moment, I considered what it would be like to have children with Lauren but my fears of being a monster, an unfit mother, kept that desire buried inside. As I emerged through five months of this self-discovery process, I let go of the very insecurities that would otherwise make me doubt my abilities to raise a child. Granted, I never thought how it would happen or when it would happen. I just knew that between the two of us, our household had plenty of love to share. Possessing the knowledge that Lauren and I could now "create Fae" gave me a gift of a lifetime. I didn't want to doubt it or question it. I just wanted to enjoy it and more than anything, I wanted us to take advantage of the opportunity now, before it was too late. As I had learned in the most difficult way, I had to live today for tomorrow may never come.

"Well I commend you for controlling all those sexually driven Fae desires. Can you imagine us having children with two sexually charged parents? They'd most likely inherit the genes, right? I wouldn't even know how…I mean…I swear, I would lock those kids up until they were 84 years old!"

Lauren looked at me carefully. Her smile was full of that love and adoration I had come to truly appreciate from her, but she appeared very contemplative. When she didn't immediately respond, the quiet was not uncomfortable but it was noticeable. I thought maybe I said something wrong, bringing up the subject of children at this moment as she was going through such a monumental change becoming Fae. Thinking of having babies with Lauren though, well, it was like music to my ears.

"You're thinking about our children?"

Her gentle tone clearly told me that she was not upset. In fact, I'd say her tone coupled with a quivering smile told me the exact opposite: she was thrilled. I shoved the book further on to the coffee table and sunk back into the sofa, shifting my position so I faced her as I spoke.

"Yes Lauren. Remember that one time at Hecuba? When you told me about the names Charlotte and Ethan? It made me think, a lot. Even before you were Fae, I considered what it would be like. And now, well, now you are Fae and according to Freyja, we can have kids that possess both our DNA. I feel like I've been given a gift: I get to have a Fae family, with you and kids. So, it would be our little faemily."

I giggled at my use of the word faemily. I heard Kenzi throw it around before and never thought I'd ever get to say it in the context I was at that moment. Despite my laughter, the magnitude of my words was not lost as tears welled in Lauren's eyes. My connection to her felt deeper, stronger. I reached out, taking her hand in mine as we quietly enjoyed the possibility that was laid before us. She never let those tears escape as she wiped the corner of her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"I love you so much Bo Dennis."

My smile couldn't get any bigger. My heart couldn't swell any larger. She was truly my everything.

"I love you too Lauren. And I'm serious, I don't know about you but wouldn't it be easier to raise a daughter that was some other Fae other than a succubus?"

She nodded. "Or a son that is an incubus? Yes, I agree with you. I can't possibly imagine having a chi sucking control discussion with my child. Just thinking about it gives me heart palpitations."

I certainly did not want to have that type of conversation either but I would in a heartbeat if we had a child with succubus DNA. Just this conversation moved the idea beyond the realm of hope and into to the realm of reality. I squeezed her hand and did not want to let go.

"Babe, I know this is all new and I don't want to rush you, but if we find something in these books about a Chameleon Fae having children, can we make notes about it and well, figure it out? I will be as patient as you need me to be but personally, I don't want to wait. I want lots of babies with you Lauren. "

Her eyes widened as I said _lots of babies_. I felt her grip tighten and I wasn't sure if it was from surprise or nervousness.

"Lots, huh? I'll make a note of that. In fact, I better retain the DNA of a Cabbit. They can have dozens of children."

I imagined my eyes widened just as much when I heard her say _dozens._

"Dozens? Okay well maybe we should start off with a lower goal. Like five."

"You want to give birth five times Bo?"

Her question was so serious and yet, why would I give birth? I wasn't going to have the children. Lauren was going to have the…

"Me?! Wait, I thought you would give birth!"

She cocked her one eye enough that her brow raised slightly.

"Oh and you know this how? Because I haven't found anything yet that says how either of us are going to make the other one pregnant. So in light of our lack of knowledge, maybe we should practice the golden rule: let's not assume anything."

She was right. We really had no idea how this would come about. I never pictured myself pregnant, well not since I was a little girl and thought about finding my Prince Charming.

"Right. No assumptions from this point forward. But just to clarify, if I had to give birth, I'd just hope for triplets. Three kids, one labor. Sounds like a winner to me."

She smiled before replying. "Well if I give birth, I think we can talk about having a few."

Lauren's smile remained on her face as she returned her attention to the book in front of her. My smile was a permanent fixture on my face. I refrained from looking at any pages of the book for a few moments, knowing that my focus was not on that book and I could easily miss something. Instead, I sat in utter contentment as I daydreamed about having Lauren in my life for the next few centuries. The change in dynamic from human to Fae truly was a game changer. It gave us possibilities we never would have had otherwise, and kids, well, my emotions were trumping my ability to form cohesive thoughts. All I knew was that Freyja had given us an instant family option that we never had before. My heart overflowed with excitement.

"Ahhh, here it is!"

Lauren pulled the oversized book on her lap. I slid closer to her so I could read over her shoulder. The beginning of the Chameleon Fae entry was identical to the database print out, but several following paragraphs explained a little more detail about her ever changing Fae characteristics.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I asked as I skimmed sentences on the page.

"We are looking for any further details about the Chameleon that will help me understand the balance between maintaining multiple Fae characteristics. I'm fairly certain I passed out because my body and mind are having a difficult time managing the multitude of Fae needs."

"Like what?"

"Well, like right now, I'm craving chi, which I certainly attribute to the succubus in me. I am also in dire need of salt water, dark nightmares, and I have an incredible need to be surrounded by a forest. And those are just the ones that seem to be dominating me at this very minute."

"Salt water? Like what – a selkie?"

Lauren nodded. "Could be a selkie or a mermaid. Nightmares I'd assume would be the need to feed the mare in me, and the forest craving could be from any number of woodland spirits – a leshii, a wood nymph, a batibat even."

"Damn. How are you to feed all these Fae? I mean, just keeping up with the needs of them all will exhaust you!"

"That's the problem. I need to get rid of some of them. 387 are entirely too many for my body to handle. I'm having so many cravings, and the human part of me is actually starving despite the three energy bars I ate at the lab. I know I'm running a fever too, at least it would be a fever for a human."

I looked over her shoulder and continued scanning the paragraphs with her.

"Here, what about this? _Timeline for Fae characteristics to slip into dormancy are at seven moons past the last exhibited characteristic._"

Lauren scanned the section I just read aloud before leaning into the sofa cushion.

"Great. Seven moons? That's a week! And that's a week beyond the last time I actually act upon the Fae powers. I can't survive a week like this."

I pulled the book from her lap and tossed it aside. Settling in next to her, I rested my hand on her thigh and gently stroked it to ease her troubled mind.

"Hon, what if we try something else? I mean, the database said that you can make some Fae dominant right? What if we started that now? I mean, maybe you need to pick some Fae you want to retain from the beginning and just start practicing their feeding patterns or whatever it is that they do. If you strengthen some, maybe the others will fade in to the background quicker."

I didn't really know what I was saying. In my head it made sense but Lauren looked at me with a puzzled expression, causing instant doubt in my plan. It wasn't until she spoke that I felt victorious in my idea.

"Of course! If I can concentrate the strength of my character into a few Fae, the traits and powers will rise to the forefront enough that, theoretically, the others should dwindle and have less hold on me. While they will still be present, the effects of withdrawal, so to speak, should feel less daunting."

I was surprised that she agreed with me.

"Really?"

She sat up and smiled like we may have been actually one step closer to solving one puzzle.

"Yes! It's logical, so it's certainly worth a shot."

I smiled at my idea.

"Score one for the succubus! I mean, me the succubus, not you the succubus. So the big question is which Fae are you gonna keep around and strengthen?"

Lauren remained quiet for a few moments as she thought carefully about the question. I mentally started making a list of incredible Fae that would mix well with a succubus, and when I say mix well, I mean for our kids. Even though I was not a doctor, I knew the possibility of having a succubus daughter was a big possibility because of me. So how incredible would it be to have the chi sucking power of a succubus and the fire generating power of a Fire Fae? Or better yet: the pulse ability of a succubus mixed with the influential power of a Seniatta. The possibilities were endless and I couldn't help but start running through a list of Fae in my head.

"Yes the possibilities are endless Bo."

I'm certain my look of surprise was evident as I caught her reading my mind again. I felt my cheeks flush, embarrassed that she heard my private thoughts.

"Damn it Lauren. Nix the telepath!"

I tossed a sofa pillow at her that she blocked quickly with the flick of a wrist and a giggle that followed.

"I honestly don't know how to choose Bo. Seriously, never in my wildest dreams did I figure a way I could be Fae, and now I can pick which types of abilities I retain. Although the truth is that even if one goes dormant, I can always get it again by consuming DNA from that type of Fae."

"Good point, but do you really want to go ask some Fae for their DNA? Like would you want to approach Vex and ask such a thing?"

"Right. I better keep the Mesmer. And Bo, because you are a succubus and well, anytime we are together, I'm going to get your chi, it's pretty much impossible that the succubus in me will go dormant."

"Yeah, I kind of figured."

We fell into a comfortable silence as I tried to not think of anything that she would read in my mind anyway but when I looked at her, I could tell she had stopped reading my mind. She appeared lost in her own thoughts. She stood up from the sofa and paced the room a few times, stretching her arms and legs in the process. It wasn't until she returned to the couch that I found out the depth of her thoughts.

"Bo, I need to ask you something."

Her tone was serious but calm. Not wanting to assume anything, I nodded slowly. "Okay, ask away."

One deep breath and she made her first statement. "Bo, I possess the DNA of a Valkyrie."

I smiled. "Yes babe, I remember the wings last night, and you look incredibly hot in wings."

Another deep breath and she made her second statement. "Well thank you for that. On a serious note Bo, if I keep the Valkyrie DNA, we can go to Valhalla, find the entrance to Folkvangr, and get Kenzi. I'm confident that I could find it right now if we left."

"Lauren….wait…"

She raised her hands with palms facing forward as she interrupted me.

"Think about it Bo. We could get her. You've done all the research. I'm the only Valkyrie we know of who will do it. I'm strong enough to do it, and when I close my eyes, it's like I can see the path clear as day to get there. We can get her and, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but we can get her and Dyson and bring them home."

The difficulty of this conversation could not be overlooked. When we briefly discussed looking into Folkvangr, I never imagined Lauren would be a Valkyrie to take us there. To be truthful, finding out earlier that morning that Lauren was hundreds of Fae did make me think it briefly but I stopped short of vocalizing it. My heart ached for Kenzi to come home. I missed her beyond words, and the months I spent attempting to find a path to her had been frustrating. From day one I said I would do anything to get her back, but that _anything_ revolved around me and putting myself in danger, not Lauren. The journey to Kenzi would not be easy and could easily be a death sentence. I felt as though two paths had been laid before me and I needed to choose one. But how?

Feeling my own nervousness rising, I mimicked Lauren's previous pacing as I rose from the sofa and walked around the coffee table. Quietly I attempted to think of the right words before attempting an explanation to Lauren. For years, I had run from my family. I was truly alone. I survived on my own and had no one to rely on, to protect me, to care for me. Then I met Kenzi and then I met Lauren. Both women changed me for the better. And yet I felt as if I had to make an impossible decision. My hands shook as I struggled to find the words without emotion but failed miserably. The mission would be dangerous. If we tried to get Kenzi out of Folkvangr, I could lose Lauren in the process. I could lose Lauren and I had already lost Kenzi. Sure I could die too, but living without both of them would be a greater hell. The risk felt so severe for something that I didn't even know if it was possible. I couldn't risk Lauren's life, and yet, if we didn't go, then I felt like I was giving up on Kenzi and I couldn't do that either. I felt as though I would live with regret for not trying. I wanted Kenzi back home. I wanted a happy life with Lauren. I wanted children with Lauren. I wanted a house with a fenced yard, and I wanted Kenzi to live above our garage. My emotional pain was so great that physically my heart felt like it was being torn in two. I placed my palm flat against my chest to calm the rapid beats thumping from inside. With my back turned to Lauren, I breathed deep to compose myself before starting my explanation of feelings. I never heard her move from the sofa. I never heard her approach me. I felt her arms wrap around me from behind as she rested her chin on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and felt the comfort of her closeness and I relaxed into her.

"I'm sorry Bo. I know there are risks involved with going, but we won't know unless we try. And you're not risking my life. I'm risking my life. You may want to do this on your own to protect me but remember our promise? Together, remember?"

"You read my mind again, didn't you?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Saves me from trying to explain it."

She placed a gentle kiss to my cheek before continuing.

"Bo I'm strong now, I mean, except for passing out in the car, I'm strong. In a few days I'm certain I'll have an even greater strength. I'll focus on some Fae abilities, I'll build those strengths and then we'll go through Valhalla to get to Folkvangr. We can take the next few days where you can brief me on all the information you discovered this summer while researching ways to find Kenzi. I'll pull additional information from some books I have and together we can fill in the blanks. We can do this. I know we can because when we are together, we can do anything."

She was right. We didn't fail together. It was when we were apart that we made stupid decisions that failed, well, mostly my decisions failed.

"What about Freyja? Won't she be pissed if we go there and try to take one of her souls?"

"Probably."

"And what if she takes away your Fae just as quick as she gave it to you?"

"That's a risk we have to take."

"And what if she kills us?"

"She's not a killer, Bo. It's more likely some other protector Fae of her realm would do that."

"Oh. Well what if we get there and Kenzi can't be…can't come home with us?"

"Then at least we tried."

"You're so rational about all of this Lauren."

She tried to muffle her laugh but I felt the shaking of her chest against me as she kept her tight embrace around me.

"Well I feel as though none of this sounds rational at all. I'm Fae, we're planning to go to a realm of the dead to get our friend back and return to the living where we are going to procreate. Yeah, that sounds really rational, Bo."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well when you put it that way."

She tightened her arms around my waist and moved her lips closer to my ear.

"So we'll do this then? Together? And put the baby making on hold until we get back?"

Children. Lauren. Kenzi. Goddesses and Fae and powers and realms. I had to be strong. I trusted Lauren, and I knew we would be more successful together on this mission. With a deep breath, I agreed with her and made a silent promise to protect Lauren or die trying. It would be the only way I could make this decision.

"Okay Lauren. We will go together to find Kenzi. And we will put the baby making on hold, even though I have no idea how we will even make a baby. God, what if we already did and we didn't even realize it?!"

I instantly tightened my grip on her arms wrapped firmly around me.

"I suppose anything is possible Bo, but let's not panic okay?"

"Right. No panicking. So how long are we going to wait then? To find Kenzi?"

"Well, let's take the next few days to prepare for the journey and how about we plan to leave this Saturday?"

"That's three days from now."

"Yes it is."

The echo of footsteps from the stairwell announced Trick's arrival. I saw him take the last few stairs before entering the room.

"Sorry Bo, that took me a little longer than expec….Lauren?"

Trick stopped in his tracks and stared at us. He made that face of surprise before he cautiously resumed his paces in our direction. Lauren still stood behind me with her arms wrapped around my stomach. I didn't need to look at her to realize her eyes were glowing. They had never stopped glowing since I woke her with my chi. Trick kept his view locked on us as he now stood within arm's reach. Protectively I stood a little taller and kept my body positioned in front of hers. As much as I trusted Trick as my grandfather, I didn't trust him as the Blood King. Not when it came to ways of the Fae.

"Hi Trick."

Lauren held no nervousness in her voice when she spoke and minus the mesmerizing eyes, she acted just like typical Doctor Lauren Lewis. Her otherwise normal demeanor seemed to keep Trick from making any sudden, rash reactions to what he was witnessing. I suppose I was glad he took nearly forty five minutes to come downstairs. Even though I had requested his presence when I first barreled in to The Dal, his absence was probably for the best considering everything that had transpired since I pulled Lauren from the car.

"Trick thanks for coming down here. Sorry I had to let Lauren in using that escape route through the wall but I made sure to secure the lock."

He glared at me. I knew he hated when I used that entrance.

"Well I can see why you used it. So tell me, is this the result of Freyja's visit? Did the two of you go off and request some favor that evoked a goddess to surface? What's next? The downfall of the Fae?!"

His tone was harsh and it bit me in just the wrong way. I tugged on Lauren's arms, releasing her grasp on me. I stepped forward, hovering over him with a building anger inside me.

"Now just a second. Before you go off telling us we are dabbling in things we can't possibly understand, maybe you should hear the whole story first and stop being so damn judgmental!"

"Bo…."

Her hand on my shoulder did not pull my eyes from his. I felt rage boiling inside of me.

"It's okay Bo. Once he hears the truth, he'll be apologizing to us."

While I liked the sound of it, I was skeptical that Trick would apologize. I stepped back, allowing some space between us and effectively allowing the tension to dissipate slightly.

"Well then, just give me the truth."

Lauren did just that. She told a concise account of Freyja's visit, the conversation they had, the gift she delivered, and information we gathered from the database and the books. I listened carefully to every word but never interrupted as Lauren relayed the information including our plan to bring Kenzi home. I noticed his frozen reaction when she said "Chameleon Fae." The more Lauren spoke, the more I wished I could read minds so that I could hear everything he was thinking.

"So that is the summary of where we stand Trick."

"A Chameleon Fae?"

"Yes."

"Lauren, Chameleon Fae have been extinct for centuries. They were thought to possess too much power so they were hunted."

He walked to a row of books near the entrance that I brought Lauren through before he continued.

"When the last Chameleons were killed, rumors flew rampant that a Valkyrie came to take their souls. The god Odin himself requested those souls be housed in Valhalla as he deemed them warriors for fighting to the death trying to save their own species from extinction."

"Odin?" I asked. "Do you think that he anything to do with Freyja making Lauren in to a Chameleon Fae?"

Trick pulled a small, worn book from the bottom shelf.

"A human and a Valkyrie may have requested Freyja make you Fae, but it is possible that Odin designated the type of Fae."

"Why would Freyja take a suggestion like that from Odin?" Lauren asked.

"Because Odin and Freyja are lovers."

"Lovers? Are you sure Trick?"

He handed the book to Lauren.

"Yes I'm sure. While they both have taken other lovers through time, they have been interconnected for centuries. Lauren, goddesses don't just show up in our world and turn humans into Fae simply because a human soul and a Valkyrie requested it. But I will tell you this: when a god or goddess bestows any type of gift upon you, Fae will know and fortunately for you, Fae will cower. Even if they are not able to recognize what type of Fae you are, you bear the most visible mark of a goddess: your eyes."

I listened to every word Trick said, amazed at how he seemed to know so much history. I quickly shifted my position to look into Lauren's eyes again. Truly beautiful were two words highly inadequate for just how amazing they looked.

"So that is why I've never seen this color before then?" I asked.

"Unless you've met someone else gifted by a goddess, you would have never seen that color before Bo."

"Trick, when you say they will cower from Lauren, does that mean she is safe from harm?"

"That's hard to say. I would say she is safer than she was as a human in a Fae world, and if you can find out the motives behind this gift, you may be able to isolate any potential Fae who would want to harm her."

Lauren had flipped open the cover of the old book and began skimming pages.

"What's in this book Trick?"

"This is a detailed account of what we know about Valhalla. I'm sorry but no one has ever made it to Folkvangr and returned to report on it. While I highly discourage your trip to rescue Kenzi, if you do go, this will at least give you an advantage. Learn what to expect before you go and it can only help bring you success."

Lauren closed the book and tucked it under her arm.

"Thank you Trick."

His nod was followed by an awkward stare at his feet.

"I'm sorry to you both for jumping to conclusions."

I smiled at Lauren before Trick looked up. In diplomatic fashion, Lauren smiled gently in return.

"Apology accepted Trick."

He turned and took leave of the room. I listened to his footsteps grow quiet in the distance until he reached the top of the stairs and the door closed behind him. Lauren looked deep in thought. Taking her hand in mine, I gently rubbed my fingers over her hand, her human hand.

"Well that was informative."

"Very."

"So I suppose we should learn everything in that book he gave you?"

"I agree. We have three days, but I'm thinking we can get through it by tonight."

"Excellent. So what are we going to do for three days then?"

"Do you really need to ask that Bo?"

My eyes flashed blue and remained bright and glowing. Three days with Lauren. The thought was music to my ears.

"To your condo then?"

"Yes, to the condo."


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: So this is the last chapter! Remember this is an M rated story (that's your warning as you read on…) Thanks again for sharing in my love of Lost Girl and extra thanks to Cheryl for your input as I wrote it! I'll have more Doccubus one shots in the *not too far* future, so thanks for your patience until then…_

Chapter 4

Lauren's POV

_Two nights later after leaving The Dal….._

Her lips never felt softer, drowning me in sensual attention from head to toe. As if we hadn't spent the past two days enjoying each other's intimate company, I felt profoundly connected to Bo as she showered limitless love upon me. Every touch provoked my intense sexual appetite and precipitated my response in the form of a tighter grasp or a faster breath. She shaped my cravings with each caress, possessing the knowledge of what I wanted, no, _needed,_ as we made love in my bed for what felt like hours. Her fingertips grazed up my chest before threading through my hair, bringing our lips together again. I pulled Bo's hips further into mine, subsequently pulling a pleasure-filled moan from her. We moved slowly against each other, enjoying every second of contact where skin slid against skin. My desires were heightened for the umpteenth time that night and while I wanted to bask in the afterglow of another fast release, I never once pushed to move beyond our set, slow tempo. I indulged in the marathon touching and kissing, opening my Fae and human senses to a world crossed over with shared pleasures of both my succubus and human self. My building bliss grew until I thought it could not get any higher, only for another kiss or stroke of her hand to prove me wrong. Her legs entwined with mine and I fought to hold back my talons on the verge of exploding through my fingertips. Instead, I scratched my nails down her back until I had my hands on her ass, holding her against me as our chi flowed back and forth. Her kisses continued to grace my lips as I hovered on the brink of climax. Each kiss felt better than any first kiss I would ever choose to remember. Her gentleness and loving attention made me feel worshipped, more than any royalty or god that ever existed could have possibly experienced. Worlds could collapse and I wouldn't care less, for in this moment, my world only existed because of my love for Bo.

She lifted her lips from mine as our chi exchange slowed for but a brief moment.

"I love you so much Lauren."

With a smile that threatened to allow my emotions to erupt on the surface, I whispered a return sentiment to her.

"Bo, I've loved you forever, and I will continue to love you forever."

Heart to heart, center pressed to heated center, our lips reconnected as we expressed our love physically. Passionate kisses escalated as my mind lost further ground to the pleasure my body experienced. I only once tried to flip Bo on her back, but she would have none of it and kept me pinned in place. Although my strength now easily surpassed hers, the moment was too perfect to disrupt and so with an increased desire flooding through me, I conceded to my position and instead rolled my hips upward to meet hers. She reciprocated the movement, bringing with it my sudden gasp for faster and deeper breaths. I locked my hazy purple eyes on to her bright blue ones and took her chi as she opened herself to me. The intensity of that feed sent my body to a new level of pleasure. My hands uncontrollably pulsed against her skin and I felt her own pulse coursing through my body where her hands pressed against me. Without another moment passing, my muscles quivered and shook, finally finding the other side of the monumental precipice I had dangled from. No more conversation was had, outside of our breathless moans and whispered words as I crested through ecstasy and beyond. She fell over the edge with me, a simultaneous moment of pure bliss. I couldn't explain the waves of emotion and physical pleasure coursing through me. I felt aligned with Bo more than I had ever felt, and the chi I pulled from her filled a void in my very soul that lifted my spirit to a place of ultimate euphoria. Like all our nights, our coupling was incredibly fulfilling, but tonight felt downright magical.

Bo collapsed on my chest, gulping air as we lingered for several long minutes in silence. I relished in the tingle coursing through my nerve endings while listening to her breathing slowly even out. I shifted my hands from Bo's waist to encompass her body fully, holding her in a tight embrace and squeezing her with an affection I could not possibly express enough. My heart beat for her, and only her. We floated in that heavenly space called paradise, and soon our pleasure filled bodies felt the full weight of exhaustion settling in from the wonderful night that had culminated with pure magic. It wouldn't be too long before we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, but not before I closed my eyes and silently thanked the gods and goddesses, the stars and the universe, for giving me my truly most cherished gift: that of Bo Dennis.

_The following morning…_

I sensed Bo pacing in the living room. I knew she still harbored nervousness about risking my safety on this death wish trip to Folkvangr, but I needed her to focus on the mission and not my safety. I needed her head to be clear and her reactions to be sharp. While the early morning hours greeted us with a shared hour in bed before preparing for flight to the land of fallen souls, the most recent hour felt heavy with tension. A mix of excitement and fear weighed equally between us, mostly because we knew this journey would truly be a defining moment of our future. We would either be one hundred percent successful or one hundred percent dead. It was a reality I accepted over the past three days. Three glorious days of solitude with Bo had allowed me time for many things beyond passion. It had also brought forth my realization that the power I held greatly surpassed most any Fae I had ever met. If I could survive this journey, I could surely survive any Fae who dared challenge me upon return. As I focused on certain Fae characteristics and practiced controlling them, my abilities appeared unstoppable. The physical traits I now embodied paired beautifully with my educated mind. Having extensive knowledge of Fae already, fine tuning control over my abilities took very little time. That only served to our advantage as we stayed with our original plan to begin that journey today: exactly three days after leaving The Dal.

Before joining Bo downstairs, I wanted a few moments alone to center myself and mentally prepare for the potential danger that may cross our path. I crawled to the center of my bed and sat upright with bent knees and crossed legs. I stretched my arms high above my head, causing my back to crack, before I lowered my arms to rest on my legs. With closed eyes, I mentally scrolled through countless Fae traits I had learned to control over the past few days, making sure to keep their powers in check and not accidentally break something in the bedroom. One by one, the species were active in my mind but physically obeyed my control. Over the past few days, I noticed there were still a few species that bullied to the surface periodically. The full "seven moons" had not yet passed, but the power I held within me from the dominant Fae were doing a wonderful job of suppressing most of the others. Unfortunately some were just stubborn. As I did not want to wait any longer to begin the trip to Valhalla, I was honest with Bo earlier about the potential for other Fae characteristics to surface without warning. While she was concerned, we both agreed that leaving today was still preferred. I imagined those unannounced appearances of Fae abilities would likely come during stressful or dangerous moments, so imagine my surprise that, while sitting there calmly on my bed, one made its presence largely known. My moment of peace shattered when my shoulders pushed back and my upper body shook. Convulsing in tight quivers enough to make my muscles turn rigid, I felt immobilized in my position. I tried to open my eyes and I even thought that my eye lids lifted, but the view was of nothing in my room. I saw nothing before me but a vision: a vision so realistic that I could not deny its prophetic nature and the understanding that it was coming from the Oracle inside me now demanding to be heard.

Flashbacks of my prior night with Bo making love in this very bed flooded my mind. Chi exchanged from her lips to mine and back again. Hands roamed over bodies, sounds of pleasure filled my ears. My heart raced as it did that night when our chi melded and our hands pulsed against each other's skin. I felt as if I were reliving that incredible moment but suddenly the vision went black, or rather smoky as the scene changed entirely. Flashes of images were quicker now, and fully comprehending what I saw posed quite a challenge. I suddenly found myself in an unfamiliar space. Rocky terrain surrounded me. I was on my knees, sweaty and downright filthy. My hands clawed at rocks coated in moss that had aged for a thousand years. The pain in my abdomen was crippling. I scraped at the rocks with bloodied fingers as I tried to climb to my feet, but the pain was too great. Reaching down to hold my side, I struggled to find my footing and return upright. I heard the sounds of fighting surrounding me. The familiar voice of the woman I loved echoed off the rocks I now knelt against.

"Don't take her! Take me and let her go!"

I looked over to see Bo throw down her weapon. She stood there unarmed and exposed to dangerous creatures ready to strike her down. No. No this wasn't happening. Emotions boiled over and spilled out of me as tears. I tried to focus on the threat near her but the pain shooting through me pulled me further to the ground. Something wasn't right. The pain was too great to be anything minor. I tugged at my torn and dirty shirt. The absence of external wounds on my stomach indicated I had not been harmed. Yet the doctor in me screamed possible answers. I tried to ignore those thoughts but the damn Oracle was clearly on a mission to tell me something I wasn't ready to hear.

Another flash to black and the scene before me changed again. This time the space was lighter, filled with a milky air that reminded me of a foggy dawn while at the lake. The sounds of clinking swords disappeared, leaving me in complete silence. I was alone in yet another unfamiliar space. I glanced to my left again but Bo was gone, along with the threat of danger that I felt but a second prior. In fact, the space in which I now stood was something completely different. Fear was replaced by a mixed emotion of sadness and joy, thoroughly confusing me. My stomach was void of any pain and the blood no longer coating my hands. My clothing was neat and orderly, showing no similar signs of struggle from the prior vision. Yet the image that startled me most was the child sleeping soundly in my arms. Wrapped snugly in a blanket and wearing a tiny winter hat, the baby I stared upon stole my heart. In that moment, she wrinkled her nose and her lip curled slightly upward, exhibiting a dimple I had seen before. My heart beat increased again. I fought for air to breathe as the overwhelming acknowledgement hit me. This was my baby. This was _our_ baby.

"Lauren! Lauren!"

My name echoed around me. The strength of the hands gripping my upper arms was impressive. A sudden jolt of shaking erased the vision from view. My eyes snapped wide open and I inhaled a breath deep enough to make me cough. I choked on the air and the visions that just crossed my mind.

"Lauren are you okay?!"

The stiffness of my body disappeared as I hunched over and covered my mouth. I held back the rising threat of my breakfast coating the comforter any moment now. I blinked repeatedly through my coughing fit, recognizing the image surrounding me now was of my bedroom. Bo shoved a handful of tissues toward me, which I graciously accepted. Only then did I see my hand speckled with blood. I quickly wiped my nose before holding the entire wad of tissues against my nose to stop the bleeding. Bo sat on the edge of the bed while gently rubbing my back. It took a moment for me to respond. I knew what I had witnessed, but the vision was incomplete. As a doctor, I knew it only took one night to make a baby, and even though I had not yet found any books to explain how Bo and I could actually conceive a baby, the magic I felt last night could have certainly been the unknown element that made it happen. I placed my hand over my stomach, knowing that if that vision was right, I was pregnant and had a baby already starting to grow inside me.

"Lauren, please talk to me. Please tell if you are okay or what is happening."

She kept her tone gentle with me. I could tell she was concerned. I nodded and looked at her over the bundle of tissues.

"I just need a minute, Bo."

"Lauren, I've seen that behavior before. The shaking, the bloody nose. In Cassie."

I nodded, having to accept the fact that I couldn't deny what she saw with her very own eyes. It was true. Despite having no interest in keeping that Fae around, the Oracle had just roared to life in me. I wondered what else was going to appear in that vision before Bo pulled me from it. I desperately wanted to go back to that place. What happened while I was groveling on the ground in pain? What happened after Bo made that statement of surrender? Why was I alone with our baby? Fear swelled in my chest. I had no idea how to make that Oracle surface again but I tried everything in my mind possible. I fought desperately to see more of that future but I failed miserably. It was as if the Oracle had appeared and made her last hurrah before choosing her own timing to go dormant.

"Fuck," I whispered as I digested what that vision had told me and what it had also omitted.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

I nodded again to acknowledge her question. Dabbing away the last of my nose bleed, I shifted my arms and legs to stretch my muscles and remove the lingering effects of that momentary rigidity.

"It must have been an Oracle, Bo. The vision…"

"What vision? Tell me. What did you see?"

I felt overwhelmed with sadness. With all the talk we had of traveling to Folkvangr and Bo's fear of me dying, I never once thought Bo would die and I would live. And to know that I was now carrying our child, the thought of surviving without her and destined to live countless lifetimes alone crushed my heart to pieces. It was a curse beyond the most grueling death. I couldn't stop the tears that fell or the sobs that escaped. My emotions exploded from within. She wrapped her arms around me and held me. With strong and loving arms, Bo embraced me and whispered soothing words as I found no control over my tears. I clung to her as I tried to figure out what to do. My vision showed Bo dying to save me. If she knew I was pregnant, she may not even let me go, yet I was her only option to get there. There was no way I could handle that vision should it come to fruition. I would never let Bo die for me, but she would never let me die for her either, especially if she knew I was pregnant. Was this already a curse of the goddess for even considering an attempt of betrayal against her?

"Baby, shhhhh, it's okay. I'm right here."

I wiped my cheek on her shoulder, my tears quickly soaking through her shirt. I leaned back slightly as I worked to regain a steady breathing pattern again. She leaned over and swiped the entire box of tissues from the night stand and placed them beside me. I used at least a dozen to dry my tears and blow my nose while calming my outward reaction. Bo was incredibly patient with me, allowing me ample time to calm my emotions.

"Lauren, please talk to me. What did you see? What did your Oracle show you?"

I stared deep in her eyes and noticed the lighting in here made the brown swirls appear like the darkest chocolate. Her worry was worn blatantly on her face. I loved this woman with my heart and soul, and now I carried her child inside me. I heard a quick thought echo through her head that reflected her anxiety mixed with her growing impatience for me to answer her. And so I answered her in the only way I could.

"I saw, um, I saw you…"

I took one deep breath before I continued.

"I saw you throw down your sword and give yourself up in battle. For me. To save me, Bo."

The length of silence that followed surprised me. I wiped my eyes again and stared at the bed. I couldn't even look at her. Telling a partial truth incited a wave of nausea, or perhaps that was some early form of Fae morning sickness. Whichever the cause, I took several slow breaths while Bo processed what I said. Her hand continued to rub my back gently. I tried to read her mind again but I had stopped using the telepath the moment we left The Dal three days ago, and unfortunately that Fae ability fluctuated widely. With as much focus as I could muster, I tried to sense anything that Bo was feeling but my attempt fell short. I finally looked up at her, staring in to those eyes that I wanted to see for the rest of my days.

"Lauren, I'm not going to die today."

Her words were simple and surprisingly, her tone was just the same. Calm and comforting, Bo either didn't understand what I said or simply refused to believe it.

"But I saw…"

There was no sense restating it. She heard me the first time, and saying it once was hard enough.

"I know hon, and I don't doubt what you saw. But I'm going to make my own fate today, like I do every day. And yes, I will always do what I can to protect you, but that means fighting for you, not throwing down my sword. So, whatever you saw, try really hard to wipe that memory away. Because I will create a different one."

Creating memories with Bo was always in the back, or front, of my mind. I realized I had my hand pressed protectively against my stomach, so I quickly removed it in hopes of avoiding any questioning from Bo had she noticed. Instead, I slid my hand on her thigh and reached for her one hand resting there. Our intertwined fingers melded together for a perfect fit, just like always. She removed her hand caressing my back to wipe away the last salty damp streak on my face. I forced a smile despite the fear that rolled through my chest. Not wasting a moment, I leaned toward Bo and pressed my lips to hers. With patient intention, I kissed her like it was our first and our last. I committed every second to memory: the softness of her lips, the escalated breaths, her hand in my hair, even the barely audible growl she voiced from wanting more. There was no chi taken and none given. It was a kiss backed by our love and commitment. And with that kiss, I silently vowed to believe that Bo would indeed make her own fate that day, so that we would live to repeat a kiss like that every day for centuries to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I delayed our departure an hour, needing the majority of the time to stomach my already building guilt. I struggled with accepting the Oracle's vision. I was a doctor rooted in science long before I was Fae, and so in typical scientific fashion, I felt compelled to see evidence proving or disproving what the Oracle showed me. After leaving the safety of Bo's arms and my bed, I regrouped privately in my home lab. I gave Bo a lame excuse about running a quick test on my Fae DNA, which didn't come across too strange because I had spent a lot of time checking it over the past few days. Bo took to gathering the necessary weapons we would need while I drew a small blood sample and tested it for any elevated human or Fae hormone levels. Considering it had been less than eight hours since we made love, I felt confident that the human test would show nothing. But Fae pregnancies were quite different as I had learned over the years.

With the lab door closed, I ran the tests and paced the small room while attempting to remain calm. I convinced myself I was pregnant before I convinced myself that I wasn't, impatiently waiting for the results. In reality it didn't take that long for the results to pop up on my computer screen with an audible ding. My throat felt dry as I crossed the room. I slid on my stool in front of the computer and clicked through the findings. And just like that, my world changed again. It was true. I was pregnant. The combination of the Oracle's vision and the blood test proved beyond doubt that somehow Bo and I had made a baby. I placed my hands over my stomach as I cried. Quietly and painfully, I cried privately in my lab. A mix of joy and agony swirled in my chest. How could such a beautiful moment be so tainted with the knowledge that I could lose the very woman who gave me this child? My heart ached with a distracting dull pain that I felt would never subside. I imagined sitting there for days, weeks even, trying to figure out the "right thing to do", but the fact remained that we had a mission to complete. We had a plan in place, one that Bo and I were beyond eager to start and finish. And in the typical fashion of my independent nature, I did what I had become really good at doing: I toughened up. I held back the tears, collected my emotions and pushed back my shoulders as I stood tall. I had made my decision to remain silent about the pregnancy and therefore, I had to live with the consequences of it. I shut down my computer and any more thoughts on giving birth or facing death.

I closed up the lab and joined Bo outside the condo. The sun had already risen and the warmth of its rays dramatically encouraged my spirit and overall mood. Bo approached me and playfully attached a knife sheath to my belt. She had one affixed to each thigh and a large sword across her back.

"Why do I only get one knife and you get three?"

Bo cocked her head to the side. With raised eyebrows, she smirked at my question.

"Really? Ms. I am every Fae and I have way more powers than this lousy knife?"

I couldn't help but smile at her response.

"Oh. Good point."

The knife was secured and I stretched my arms a bit before focusing on my Valkyrie to surface. Bo's flirtatious nature bloomed when I brought forth my wings. She liked to ruffle my feathers, if you will, and not once but twice did I have to tell her to behave prior to leaving. I admit her touch on my wings stirred wants inside me better kept in the bedroom, or well, at least in private. When her eyes flashed blue as her palms brushed over my feathers, I saw the desire reciprocated.

"I take it you're happy I kept the Valkyrie for reasons other than using it as a mode of transportation?"

She opened her mouth to respond but stopped. I saw her mind working overtime, trying to determine if I was baiting her into admitting the crush she had on another Valkyrie, Tamsin. She never point-blank admitted it, but I never point-blank admitted I was jealous, either. Hell, who wasn't I jealous of? Any Fae who was able to sustain Bo when I was human received my jealousy. As she closed her jaw, a warm smile came over her. Whatever uncertainly she had to reply faded as she laced her fingers with mine.

"Lauren, you wear these wings better than the devil wears Prada."

It was now my mouth that opened without responding, albeit briefly because the moment I processed the sentence she spoke, I erupted in a boisterous round of laughter. Had her hands not been entangled with mine, I'm certain I would have applauded her attempt to avoid this conversation.

"Bo, that has to be the cheesiest cover up to admitting your crush on Tamsin that could have ever been spoken. But I love you for it. Thank you for the compliment."

I placed a quick kiss on a very blushing Bo Dennis.

"Wha..uh…um…"

Saving her from admitting the ever obvious Tamsin crush, I slid my hands around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Come on succubus, you ready to blow this realm and head to another one?"

She smiled and nodded, giving me the confirmation I needed. Hand in hand, my outstretched wings gave lift to our forms and in a matter of seconds, we began our journey. Our method of travel was similar to flying, but also like what I imagined teleportation would be like. We were weightless and able to float rather easily. In fact, without much thinking at all, I guided us through a vast space of nothingness, save for the occasional random tunnel or slope. As I had suspected, getting to Valhalla was easy. I navigated the route as if I had done so a million times prior. The Valkyrie in me simply knew the path to travel. We marveled at how fun it was to fly, but our chatter quickly died down as we progressed further away from home. We had hashed out our plan so many times during the past three days that conversation wasn't needed anyway. I focused on mentally reviewing our discussions and what we had discovered in Trick's book. There would be several type of underworld goons that we would face. Many would be various types of underfae and some would be other worldly creatures that could approach us by land or air. The uncertainty lay in the number of goons, but I had chosen my Fae traits carefully based on some of the best qualities that would bring us success. Only time would tell if I had chosen correctly.

As the path to Valhalla came to a point, the space surrounding our arrival carried a thick, dampness in the air. It was like standing inside a cloud. We returned to the ground, and I tucked away my wings with a simple thought. Observing our surroundings, I took a few steps with Bo as we adjusted to walking again. The dirty, gravel coated ground showed no signs of life, and the heavy metal gate now standing before us provided the last barrier to the first steps we would take in Valhalla before seeking out Folkvangr. I noticed a few white flakes drifting from above, sprinkling evenly over my shoulders and the ground below.

"Is it snowing?"

I held my palm up, catching a few flakes and watching them melt instantly on my hand.

Bo did the same before replying, "I think so."

The edges of the looming metal gate were also coated in the snowy substance. I scanned over the metal looking for any way to open the closed gate, and that is when I noticed the odd script. Rungs of the gate door were not basic vertical bars. Instead, metal shaped letters of an ancient Fae text were fused together to create the entrance. I read over the words carefully as I ran my fingers across them.

"What does it say Lauren?"

The words didn't make any sense to me. I funneled through countless languages I had picked up in the short time since becoming a Chameleon Fae but none of them fit quite right.

"I'm not sure. Part of it doesn't make any sense." I pointed to the script near the left. "This part seems obvious, it is about the resting place for the heroic dead."

I shifted my hand to another phrase and read it several times over. "But this part says something about a merger of worlds. It's, I don't know, it's just confusing."

"Well let's just hope it's not the secret password to get home afterwards."

I felt encouraged by the tiny smile on Bo's face after she spoke. As we were about to take steps in to the unknown, Bo still had the ability to crack a joke. Having been so serious about everything from the day I was born, joking never did come easy for me, but over time I learned to appreciate when others could do it. Bo was always good at making me smile even in the most fearful of moments. I turned my attention to what I thought was the gate lock and stepped closer to it.

"So how do you think we open this thing?"

She was climbing the fence quicker than I realized. Not ten seconds later and Bo jumped from the top of it and landed with a thud on the other side. She tinkered with the other side of the mechanism I was staring at and with a pop, the gate creaked open.

"Like this." She replied.

Shaking my head, I slid through the small gap in the gate. Bo seemed to forego any physical reaction to standing in Valhalla, unlike myself who felt a quick burst of sensory overload. My first step brought forth a chill down my spine. My second step pulled the breath from my lungs and the third step had me questioning if our rushed decision to do this was the best one. When I stopped walking after the third step, Bo placed her hand on the small of my back. The scientist in me couldn't explain why that simple touch forced the air back into my lungs and warmed away the chill.

"You okay?"

I nodded in response to her question. She took the lead this time, and with ease I was able to continue forward without any other physical ramifications. As we began moving forward, I scanned our surroundings. Much to our advantage, the path only led one way. Together, we drew our weapons and took step after cautious step. Our walk brought us over rocky terrain void of life. The air was still thick with a cloudy haze but the snow had stopped. The space above us was coated in a muddy shade of red. It cast an eerie hue over us and the ground. As we adjusted to these surroundings, Bo and I were on high alert. She carried a dagger in each hand with her sword still safely secured across her back. I had my lone knife in a death grip, although I wasn't the best at hand to hand combat. I hoped to avoid direct bloodshed with any actual weapons, instead preferring to use my Fae abilities to fight off foes. We marched on for a solid hour without encountering any problems, but no sooner did I begin to relax than a sound from behind us brought my fear to the surface. We both stopped our movements and listened carefully. I sensed something not twenty paces behind us. I pointed in the direction of the sound and Bo nodded, understanding my silent communication. She quietly turned around to fully face that direction and cocked her right arm by her head, dagger still in hand. In a quick swooping motion, I spun around and pointed my empty right hand toward the sound and raised it slowly. With the upward motion, my Mesmer abilities lifted three underworld goons from behind some oversized rocks. They hovered in the air as I dangled them before us. They were grotesque little creatures with excessive amounts of appendages and no eyes. There was a clearly defined head on each one and they did have mouths, which were making rather loud yet odd sounds. They were too loud for my liking and would certainly alert any other creatures nearby. Instinctively, I slid my knife into the sheath on my belt and used my now empty left hand to silence them. With another quick flick of that wrist, I pulled their voices from them, enjoying every ounce of Pombero still present in my bloodstream.

"You kept the Pombero?" Bo whispered. "Do not tell Kenzi! She hated when Val Santiago made her mute."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well I thought it would come in handy when you get a bit too loud during…you know what? Nevermind. It has clearly been beneficial in this moment."

Arms still outstretched before me, Bo walked toward the immobilized creatures. She drained their chi one by one as they hung in mid-air before I dropped them to the ground like trash. I lowered my arms, proud of my first Fae combat. Although it seemed a bit too easy, which nagged at the back of my mind. Bo returned to my side as she was making a sour face.

"Lauren I can definitely say that after tasting your chi nonstop for days, that chi tasted like a disgusting warm, stale beer. Ugh."

The thought of warm stale beer made me feel nauseous again. I mimicked her sour face. That was not a pleasant thought and I pushed it aside as quickly as I could. Rearmed with knife in hand once again, I followed Bo as we continued forward. We wandered deeper into Valhalla, the red sky seemingly growing darker. The rocky ground gave way to smooth paths but the space surrounding us narrowed greatly. Deep narrow paths cut through what appeared to be a mountain which then gave way to even narrower ravines. The exposed sky above was all but gone as we seemingly travelled into a more enclosed space. The cavernous tunnel was silent except for the occasional shift from our otherwise quiet footsteps. We stayed on high alert, seeking out any sounds or movement as we walked. The silence was eerie, but it also afforded us both time to think without distraction, perhaps too much.

"You know Lauren, when we get back I think the first thing we need to do is take some time off from any other adventures and look for that book we never found."

"Which book Bo?"

"Which book? The book about how we are going to make a baby! I know it seems like there is no such book, but someone has to know something right? We need answers on how two female Fae are able to reproduce, specifically a Succubus and a Chameleon."

My heart fluttered. Instinctively I moved my hand to my belly again. I fiddled with my shirt tail to hide the true reason for the motion, but inside my emotions felt overwhelming. It was certainly guilt swelling at a rapid pace. Since leaving home, my strength and focus stayed firm with keeping my attention on our mission. I had avoided thinking about our baby, as much as that was one of the only things I truly wanted to think about. I allowed the Oracle's vision to replay in my mind, still uncertain if I had made the right decision in withholding this information from Bo.

"Oh right, that book."

I suppose my tone could have come across more optimistic and enthusiastic than it did. Bo stopped her paces, causing me to do the same as I almost bumped in to her. She stared at me carefully, a mix of curiosity and uncertainly now spread across her face.

"What?" I asked casually.

"Lauren, are you second guessing us having children?"

I shook my head, unable to find the simple word "no" and speak it. I sensed her sadness, her fear that I was doubting our future. What she didn't realize was that I wasn't doubting the want of our children. I was doubting my decision to hide the fact that I was already pregnant. I heard the excitement in her tone when she said "make a baby." It was Bo's love in the purest of moments, voicing her commitment to me and the desire to build a family. A family we had already begun without her knowledge because I kept the truth from her. I feared that vision of Bo's surrender: that she would die, and if it happened, she would never know I was already pregnant. I would be damned to live a life without her, carrying the added burden of this lie that all of a sudden felt entirely wrong in every way possible. I felt sick. Pure, physical illness took over me and forced me over, heaving forth my breakfast in the process. It was sudden but short lived. I stayed bent over to hide my tearful eyes, dry heaving as the doubt of my secret grew bigger. Slow deep breaths became my focus. I needed to focus on something, anything, to stop another deluge of sobs or the bile threatening to rise again. Bo's gentle touch on my shoulder soothed the residual flutters inside. She stayed quiet until I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Lauren? What the…are you okay?"

Before I had time to respond with groveling for forgiveness and a declaration of the truth, a loud roar echoed from my right. Bo pushed me aside so quickly I fell to the ground and I dropped my knife as I tried to catch myself. With a thud I landed on my side. My palms caught the brunt of my weight, slicing up my skin from the jagged surface. I scrambled quickly, righting myself but staying hunched low as I scanned for Bo. I saw her in a full blown dual with some type of large underfae that had apparently decided to go on the offensive. Dripping in grotesque amounts of oozing bubbles, this swamp-like creature stood a good foot taller than Bo but it was slower in movement. I crept along the ground to regain possession of my knife while keeping an eye on their battle. I quickly threw my Mesmer hand up and pinned the creature to thin air, creating the perfect opportunity for Bo to drive her daggers straight through it. With its life draining away, the creature's eyes closed and Bo withdrew her weapons, only to thrust them forward one more time. I dropped my freeze on the monster, allowing it to fall to the ground in defeat.

She smiled at me while taking a few deep breaths. "Thanks, and let me reiterate: I'm so glad you kept the Mesmer."

I flexed my fingers, enjoying the tingle within. I smiled in return. "Me too."

Our small victory was cut short as various sounds echoed from afar in every direction. By now the underworld knew of our presence, and I feared the battle had really yet to begin. And true to word, that moment reflected the real beginning and meaning of the word battle. The various sounds grew louder and underfae approached us from one side and the other. We were met by creature after creature, battle after battle. It was time to bring my Fae out to play. Some of my skills had not been really practiced yet, so each initial use of a power was met with a bit of hesitancy. As I became more confident in my abilities, I switched from one power to the next smoothly as I battled alongside my succubus.

"Bo! Duck!"

I yelled it quickly as I saw a huge ogre swing oversized club at Bo from behind. She didn't hesitate as she dropped to the ground at my command and rolled away from the beast. Its swing missed the intended target, which incited its rage more than I thought possible. The creature stared at me with frustration for interfering with its conquest. Angry enough, it forgot about Bo quickly and marched toward me with club in hand. Fortunately it was still fifteen paces away but the clear line of sight I had directly to the beast created the perfect opportunity to connect with it and destroy it. I stared deep into its eyes as it approached me. Feeling the fire building behind my pupils, I imagined that brilliant swirl of hazy muted blue and purple colors shifting to a deep red. The heat rose up quickly, so quick that the beast's steps slowed until it stopped and stood locked in my burning gaze. Its pain echoed through its scream but I forced every ounce of destruction I could muster from my Fury inside to fry that creature's mind and rid it from our presence. I watched the insanity build within its eyes so quickly that death overtook it but a moment later, forcing it to the ground as it collapsed and took its last breath. I didn't close my eyes until I knew it was dead, and only then did I squeeze them fiercely to force the Fury down from surface.

I blinked a few times as I opened my eyes to see Bo dueling with yet another creature but my attention was shifted quickly as several small bat-like creatures swarmed down from above. At least a half dozen soaring vampire bats dove at me from every angle. I dropped my knife, again, as I swatted at them wildly. I could tell they had razor sharp fangs that were desperate to sink just one bite into me. In yet another quick swoop of my hand, I closed my fist before swinging and opening my palm, spraying forth a mist of sand around me and on to the bats. Their flight patterns quickly became erratic as the sandman brought sleep upon them and sent them crashing to the ground.

"Lauren!"

Without time to think, I glanced at Bo who was cornered by several wicked underfae. She took a quick kick to her leg that had knocked her down to her knees. Panicked for her safety, I rushed the underfae from behind, leaving my knife behind. At this point my rage to protect Bo was more dangerous than any knife could be. I grabbed two underfae by the shoulder and within seconds had melted them to puddles of liquid seeping into the ground below. I reached for another and another, repeating the process twice more as Bo drained the remaining chi from the last nasty creature before pushing it aside.

"Damn. I hate to say it, but the Morrigan would be proud. You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. You?" I replied, breathless.

"Yeah."

I brushed some dirt from my shirt and realized my hands were downright filthy. There was a slight trickle of blood coming from one of the cuts I endured from my fall, quickly giving my memory a flash to the Oracle and her prophetic vision.

"Lauren, we have company."

I turned as she finished the sentence, only to be greeted with the view of dozens of underfae slowly approaching us. Crawling, walking, and hovering from above, I realized we had our work cut out of us. Outnumbered greatly, I instinctively held my most powerful weapons, my hands, before me.

"Jesus Bo, there are too many…"

"Time for a little fun…."

Bo brushed by me and immediately took on the closest goon. Her lack of fear and confidence to step forward fueled my own bravery. Not waiting another moment, I joined her and began to aid in our biggest battle yet. Fae upon Fae, fight after fight, we stood side by side or back to back as we throttled them one or two or five at a time. For the first time in my life, I acted before thinking. It was quite a change for me, defeating one Fae and then the next with sudden movements of hands and thoughts. Even when I tried to think about what I was doing, my thoughts were minutes behind my actions. As if I were watching a fight upon a television screen, I disconnected mentally from the moment. I allowed my body to dictate my actions, giving in to the strength of the Fae DNA coursing through my blood stream and energizing me more than humanly possible. My Mesmer was in full effect, unyielding in its dominance to control my right hand and any Fae it sought out to punish. Multiple Fae powers surfaced through my left hand, inflicting their own forms of punishment upon one Fae after the next. The Sandman knocked them out in droves, only for my Shape shifter talons to emerge and slice through the unconscious foes. The Valkyrie kept her wings at bay but morphed my facial features enough to force intense doubt across those who caught my gaze. Combined with my Fury eyes burning red, creatures began to drop one by one. My telepath surprised me by surfacing at that moment, allowing me a direct connect to Bo's thoughts and giving me a bird's eye view of the battle raging behind me. Keeping a good hold of the situation grew increasingly difficult as so many powers and thoughts flooded me.

The brunt force that struck my shoulder forced me to stumble, and the second unexpected impact upon the same shoulder rendered me unbalanced and sent me to my knees. Instinctively I rolled two and half loops to my right until I was able to turn and see the beast that had connected with me. The ungodly creature charged me quickly but my hands were quicker. Balls of fire swelled in my palms and shot directly at the beast, squarely connecting with its chest and incinerating it. The act surprised myself, as I couldn't remember choosing to keep the Fire Fae but clearly it still rendered itself useful. I felt a wave of nausea swell again but shoved it down as I regained footing and threw several more fireballs at a new fleet of swooping underfae soaring through the air.

Bo's daggers had been tossed aside but her hands gripped a single long sword with a determination to destroy anything around her. My Mesmer immobilized goon after goon while Bo ended them with quick swipes of that sword. We worked well in tandem and the number of creatures dwindled from countless to a mere few as the ground was coated in death and fallen foes. Out of nowhere, a smaller almost unrecognizable underfae got a hand on Bo's sword. They were battling for control of the weapon as his tiny frame began to swell big, bigger, until his size quickly outmatched hers.

"Hey Lo, how about a little bad luck on this freak?!"

I charged the incredible growing creature from behind and swiped my hand along its back before returning my attention to another approaching goon. Not two seconds later and that underfae released its grip on Bo's sword and dropped to the ground grasping its airway. My Luck Fae took away its last remaining luck with that tiny touch, graciously affording Bo an easy target.

"Oh I'm sorry, you wanted this sword?"

As cocky as ever, Bo threw those words at the suffocating beast before driving the weapon through its chest. The goon I battled never had a chance either, as I tossed it in the air like a toy before sending it sailing into a protruding rock and impaling it to its death. Quickly I spun to take on yet another creature but surprisingly, there were none. Standing tall among the dozens of dead creatures coating the ground, Bo and I were the only ones remaining. We both scanned the area for a few moments, making certain of our temporary safety and taking all precaution of the space we occupied. I had been breathing heavy, heavier than I realized while my adrenaline flooded my body but I took this time to calm it before speaking.

"Bo, you okay?" I asked, even though my telepath was wide awake and pulling Bo's thoughts as quickly as she thought them.

"Yeah, are you?"

Her next thought connected with my mind before she voiced it. I looked at my right hand as she ran to me, only to recognize the blood coated palm and wrist for the first time since I endured it.

"Oh hell," I whispered.

Bo returned the sword to the sheath on her back before grabbing my arm to look for the injury. I knew it was on the exterior of my wrist. Nothing deadly at this point but I certainly didn't want to lose a lot of blood as we moved forward.

"Shit, Lauren. Here…"

Bo wiggled out of her weapons holster and pulled her shirt off, left only in a very revealing black tank top. She wrapped my hand in her shirt and pulled the sleeves tight, securing it around my hand. I allowed her the moment to play doctor, not wanting to stop her from helping me but I certainly had a better idea on how to heal that wound.

"There. That should stop the bleeding."

Her words were sincere and carried such a loving tone. I smiled at her, and yes, I couldn't help my wandering eyes over her biceps and across her chest. She picked her sword up and slid the holster back on to her body, all the while I just stood there and stared. Stared at the woman I loved, at the woman who pushed all the right buttons, who sent my inner Succubus soaring. She caught me looking. I'm grateful she didn't catch me drooling, and I was grateful she couldn't read my mind. Her look of curiosity only gave my telepath the question "Why is she looking at me like that?" before I decided to heal my hand in a way we both could appreciate. I stepped in to her personal space, wrapped my good hand around her and kissed her. Sliding my hand in her hair, I opened my mouth and pulled chi from her. The oh-so-perfect Bo Dennis chi that made my entire body tingle flooded my soul. Her hands were on my hips, tightening our embrace as we stood in the midst of a battle field of downed enemies. I honestly could stand there and kiss her for all eternity, but with the mission still needing to be completed, I stopped feeding from her and gulped down the last bit I tasted, reveling in the lingering energy that coated my throat.

"Did you forgot so soon?" I asked playfully, trying to lighten our conversation from the earlier argument that had been cut short.

Those blue orbs flashed at me full of passion and want. "Wow, silly me. I'm going to blame lack of oxygen for my lapse in judgment. Is that believable? And damn, guess I never needed to take my shirt off in the first place, huh?"

I shook my head. "Oh no, actually you did need to do that. If I wasn't so distracted by your lack of clothing right now, I'm sure I could think of a scientific reason why you had to do that."

"Oh is that how this works? You will find any reason to get me out my clothes then?"

I caught her wink before I smiled and replied. "Very much so, yes."

Bo took my arm and gently unwrapped the bloody shirt only to find my hand healed fully. I stretched my fingers and wrist, grateful for the quick but pleasure filled fix.

"Better?" Bo asked gently.

I nodded, thanking her with another smile and another quick kiss. She had other ideas, however, as that quick kiss escalated. Her hands gripped mine and I felt the pulse flood from her fingertips to mine. I couldn't resist this woman, even when surrounded by death. Her lips pressed against mine with a growing hunger before her tongue found mine and made me downright breathless all over again. I didn't see it coming, however, as she pulled chi from me. Not much, although I suspect it would have continued had she not recognized the difference in taste so quickly. How I overlooked this possibility was beyond me, as I tended to be cautious and very calculated with my actions and reactions. Not five seconds in to her tasting my chi, she abruptly stopped and stepped back enough to gasp and catch her breath. With eyes wide and full of surprise, she licks her lips as she held back speaking whatever thoughts I now could not read.

"Bo? What's wrong?"

Her eyes stayed blue as her face expressed a look of pure shock. "Lauren…."

I jumped when she stepped against me and placed her hands on my stomach. I didn't look away as I wanted, instead keeping my eyes locked on hers and answering all her questions with the tears that started to well against my eyelids. Her face flooded with emotions: excitement, surprise, fear, happiness, sadness, pride. I gulped as I slid my hands on to hers, gently cradling them against my stomach.

"Lauren…"

I only nodded, unable to deny that she tasted the difference in my chi because my chi _was_ different.

"Lauren…."

"Yes Bo…"

"You taste…your chi….you're….good god…"

I gulped. "You can tell, can't you?"

Her forehead wrinkled as she thought things I couldn't hear. My stupid decision to hide this from her was completely one of massive regret.

"You mean you already knew?! Is this why you don't want to talk about having children? Because you knew you're already pregnant?! And we are in the middle of the pits of hell, risking your life and that of our…"

The loudest of roars approached us from the path behind us. We both stared in to the dim lit area but saw nothing, only sensing a very intense danger lurking behind us. I could stand there and explain, beg for forgiveness and get us killed in the process. Or I could shift our conversation away from it, once again, and try to extend our lives as long as possible.

"Bo, we need to move, now."

She knew I was right, much to her dismay at the timing. "This conversation is not over."

Her tone was harsh, and she had every right to want answers. I owed her more than an explanation but without further hesitation, Bo and I took off at a rapid pace, forging ahead on the path. I had left my knife behind, but Bo had drawn her sword and I had both healed hands in front of me and ready to strike. The lighting appeared to get progressively dimmer, as if sun was setting in this underground world. The roar from behind us had become quieter as we had gained distance from it with quick steps and strategic paths. The narrow smooth path grew rocky again, this time with an increased humidity and heat to the air. The rocks were damp, covered in moisture and sparse bits of grass or growths otherwise. Trickles of water seeped through the walls, adding the overall dank and sticky air. My body felt stronger since pulling that tiny bit of chi from Bo, and while I wanted to make sure she was doing okay physically, I found it difficult to break our silence. I felt horribly guilty to hiding my pregnancy for the few hours it lasted, and I really had no way to justify it other than telling Bo I was afraid she'd stop me from entering Valhalla with her. It was selfish on my behalf, and my omission of the full truth of my vision had done nothing but create tension between us.

Bo had slowed our pace significantly as we found ourselves inside a brighter large cavernous space. Slick rocks and undisturbed mossy ground beneath our feet greeted us as the first visitors to this area in what appeared to be centuries. The rocks came in closer as we progressed forward, narrowing our path until we reached a large archway through the rock formation. Our surroundings became brighter, as if sun was rising inside this underground realm. The light allowed me to make out the large carvings on the rocks before us. I stopped Bo from crossing through the archway as I scanned the language and translated aloud.

"Cross forth thy chosen human heroes to rest. All hail Freyja, your Goddess of Folkvangr."

"This is the entrance to Folkvangr?" Bo asked.

I scanned further walls looking for additional script, only to come up blank. "I guess so."

"Sheesh, compared to Odin's giant iron-gate, all Freyja gets is a rock archway? Even in the underworld women get the short end of the stick."

A thick, smoky air poured out from the archway toward us. I grabbed Bo's arm and tugged her aside, careful to avoid the fog as it trailed along the ground and down the path. No sooner did it begin to dissipate than rows upon rows of goons marched toward us from both the archway and the path from which we had come. Backed against a wall of damp rocks, Bo held her sword defiantly. The number of underfae approaching us were too great to count, far exceeding the dozens that were in view. The types of goons varied widely, and I knew we had our work cut out for us. I felt tense, stemming from inside my own mind and from Bo's as well.

"Bo, there are too many…"

"No matter what Lauren, I will fight until I cannot fight any more. And always remember…I love you."

Her words opened a wound inside me that felt painfully aware of this moment. She stepped forward and with the courage of a true warrior, Bo began fighting with all her might. I followed suit, raising my hands and throwing out Fae powers as fast as my body could react. Fire Fae, Fury, Luck Fae, Mesmer and more filtered through my hands and eyes with fierce accuracy. The actions felt surreal really, as my shaper shifter talons sliced through underfae like shredded paper dolls, or my now constant burning red eyes forced insanity and quickly death upon all I could visually connect with. Well aimed fireballs fired with semi-automatic weapon speed. Handfuls of Sandman sand coated those close enough to me to feel the onset of quick sleep before I would lay a hand upon them and melt them to a puddle of nothingness. Bo and I danced through dozens of enemies, but dozens more appeared. It was if our victories were being outnumbered by the multiplication of more foes. Through swift movements and avoidance tactics, Bo and I had become separated. She was but 20 paces away from me, surrounded by goons and quickly losing her buffer zone of safe space. I too became surrounded by so many that I could barely keep my motions moving fast enough to defend myself and help Bo. She had been knocked down but quickly returned to her feet as she fought through more beasts. And when I heard her mental plea for strength, that momentary distraction opened the unfortunate opportunity for an underfae to grab me from behind and throw me with such force that I felt crushed as I hit the ground. I don't remember making any sound but I heard it. I heard my own scream but didn't even recognize the sound coming from my own vocal cords. I scraped at the damp rock next me to and tried to stand. It was wet and didn't afford much of a grasp. I felt a wave of pain crumble me back to my knees. I grabbed my side as I was acutely aware of an agonizing pain searing through my side.

"Laurennnnnn!"

I heard her voice and I looked over my shoulder to Bo, who was fighting with renewed strength to get through the creatures surrounding her. I felt something on my back and quickly found myself dangling in the grip of a giant ogre. I swung around to touch it but the grip suddenly released and I fell to the ground again. My vision was blurred. I felt dizzy as the wind was knocked from my lungs. Gasping for air, I tried to get up again but I failed. Failed to stand, failed to comprehend why I couldn't move that well. My hands were bloody, and the moment of truth had finally arrived. I had seen this very image before, and the fear filled me as if I resisted the rest of the vision from playing out as I had seen it.

"Bo!"

I recognized my own voice this time and I looked over to her, waiting to see her throw down that sword and give up to save me. I prepared my mind for the most painful moment possible, only hoping that I would never see it happen. And as she swung that sword with the might of a giant, she fought through one and then another and then another. There was no stopping of her fight. That sword remained fixed in her hand as I realized: she never would throw down that sword. Just as she had promised, she would fight until she could not fight anymore. She was hit from behind, down to one knee but still swinging. I was on one knee, trying to get up and that's when I felt the hand on my shoulder again. I saw her sword knocked from her grasp, three underfae holding her arms back as she knelt before another. I was held in a similar position, unable to regain my footing as I was forced to remain on my knees. I stared at her, in a moment of resolve that we were either going to give up and die or fight to live, her eyes connected with mine. All the unsaid flooded from her mind to mine, and I wished desperately for her to hear my thoughts. She wasn't giving up. She would never give up and through so many quick thoughts that raced from her head to mine, the one that took precedence over all of them: _I can be more powerful than all other Fae. Everyone would kneel at my feet. There would be no more dark and no more light. There would be only….us._

The sudden flash of a prior time with a somewhat similar scripted verse in my memory stirred an energy within me. I had no control over my feet as I pushed through the grip on my shoulder to stand. Bo was on her feet as I stared at her, a sudden blaze of blue eyes glowing at me from across the room. I felt her connection to me and with a burst of strength, I opened my mouth as did she and inhaled the largest of breaths, feeling the chi pulled from the surrounding creatures begin to fill me. Nonstop flow of chi swallowed within and I watched Bo doing the same. Hundreds of creature fell at our hand. Waves upon waves of goons dropped as we drained the chi from any creature in distance of our powerful wave of destruction. I felt my entire body humming and could see a glow reflecting all around me. The strength in me surpassed my strongest moments felt in the prior days. The hand gripping my shoulder had fallen aside long ago as that creature succumbed at the hand of two succubi exerting a power greater than another other conquest documented in the history of the Fae. While I couldn't explain it, nor did I really even want to try, I just knew that in this moment, Bo and yielded a power that could likely be a match for any god or goddess that may step before us.

As the last of the underworld creatures collapsed and the chi supply dwindled until it was gone, Bo and I remained the only two beings still standing. She was glowing from head to toe, and those blue eyes were almost too bright to look upon. Yet my love for her wouldn't let me take my eyes away from her, as I ran to her and threw myself into her open arms. Feeling her arms hold me securely against her, I knew we had broken the prophecy. No one was dying today. At least, not without a fight.

"Lauren, we did it. We did it."

She kissed my face as I smiled from her affection.

"Yes. My god you're glowing, Bo." I looked over her, her minor cuts and injuries completed healed from the massive chi feed we just shared.

"So are you Lauren. And your eyes, they aren't muted purple anymore. They are vibrantly glowing the brightest purple I have ever seen."

"Really?"

She nodded with excitement, running a hand along my cheek and coating me with the warmth emanating from her hand. "Yes, really! My god, you're beautiful."

I blushed. "Hey, that's my line."

"And the baby?" she asked, quickly placing her hand to my stomach.

"She is fine hon. I can feel it. I can't explain it but I just know. Somehow I just know."

An echo of applause from the archway to Folkvangr made me jump and turn to face in that direction. Standing next to Bo, we both witnessed the emergence of another smoky haze carrying a figure out from the doorway. With her hands clapped together repeatedly, the appearance of Freyja in decorated attire came into view. She floated through the air with the true grace of a goddess, adorned in flowing gowns and lathered in gold jewelry.

"Bravo, ladies. Bravo. That was quite a show you put on for us."

She applauded us several more times with a smile on her face. I stood defensively, unsure of her intent. Bo had partially stepped in front of me, her protective nature showing through in the motion.

"Us?" Bo asked.

Freyja looked over her shoulder, doing a double take when she saw nothing there.

"Oh hell, Odin, where are you? Odin! Get out here!"

A dozen thoughts raced through me. Odin was emerging from Folkvangr with Freyja? Even though our powers were strong, the thought of battling two gods made me cringe. As Odin stepped from the shadows of the Folkvangr's entrance, I felt a mix of emotions. Scientifically, I was in awe of being in the presence of a god and a goddess. The experience of seeing them with my own eyes almost made me humble enough to kneel before them. He was taller than I expected and stood with a powerful stature. His dark wavy hair gave way to powerful facial features, strong and brave, the way you would expect a god to appear. I wondered if offensive or defensive was our best strategy, only deciding to play defense when Bo didn't move a muscle as he came in to view. He looked at me before locking his eyes on to Bo. His chest heaved with a deep breath, and his jaw tightened in a way that looked far too familiar. I glanced at Bo who stood a bit too much in front of me to give me a full view of her face, but I knew with certainty that she was staring at him, with more curiosity than simply being in the presence of a god. There was a connection there but it remained unspoken.

"As I was saying, bravo ladies. That was quite a show. I admit I didn't think you were going to figure a way out of it. And the succubus did one hell of a job getting your succubus to surface, Doctor Lewis."

She said my name as she did all those nights ago when we first met in The Dal, but my intake of hearing it had changed. She still carried a tone of seduction, but I took it at face value: that she was a goddess of fertility and sexuality, so that tone must be part of her natural state. I didn't even correct her to call me Lauren this time, for quite frankly, I didn't care what she called me at all.

Bo snapped at her. "Yeah well we didn't realize fighting for our lives was for your entertainment today. So now that you enjoyed the show, how about we just take what we came for and leave you be? Sounds like a fair price to pay for providing you a free afternoon show, don't you think?"

Freyja laughed loud enough that it echoed off the rocks. Odin himself smirked at Bo's defiant nature. Freyja looked over her shoulder to the man towering next to her.

"Unbelievable. She's just like you, Odin."

He shook his head in agreement, and the nature of that short interaction changed the entire dynamic of the energy surrounding us. I looked from Bo to Odin and back again at least a half dozen times as they stood locked in what appeared to be a staring contest. Her defensive stance softened just slightly as he rubbed his neck and appeared visibly nervous. Was that it? A god? Visibly nervous as he looked upon the woman I loved? The woman who mirrored his body language, who had the same tightened jaw, the same dark hair and even the same strength in stature. Could this really be? Was I imagining it or was I truly connecting all the dots to realize my quickly formed thoughts were really truth? Bo stepped back one tiny step, bumping in to me gently. She slid her hand behind her and rested it on my stomach. I allowed her to keep that connection while she breathed deep and mentally processed what she too began to recognize. Freya's smile was simply golden as she sat there on a cloud of haze enjoying what she thought was quite a happy moment. I placed my hand on Bo's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Bo…."

I whispered it but she just shook her head from side to side.

"Are you….is it….it's not possible…"

I heard her whisper only meant for me but both Odin and Freyja heard it too.

"It is possible Bo. Look at him." Freyja's directive tone only served to push Bo back into a defensive stance, but she did as Freyja requested and looked at Odin. Bo stared down the eyes of a god absorbing the reality of what was happening, and while I couldn't read her thoughts at that moment, I knew in my heart what she was thinking. Silence coated us for several minutes while the thick tension eased slightly with the passing of time.

"Is it true then?"

She spoke directly to Odin, attempting to hide all emotion but a slight crackle in her voice gave her away. He looked at Freyja before returning his view to Bo and addressing her directly.

"I know you never expected nor imagined this. You grew up human, discovered your Fae roots, and after chasing the Wanderer and spending the greater portion of your teenage and adult life wondering who your parents were, I'm sure you never imagined this. Who would ever assume their father is a god and ruler of an underworld? Well, it is true Bo. And your Doctor Lewis here has far surpassed our expectations as your other half, much to Freyja's delight."

Freya's smile grew even wider.

"I told him you would be successful in this quest, but since I'm the goddess of love and he's not, he really didn't quite understand how it would be possible. He sees death so much easier than love, so I can't fault him."

Bo's silence was a sign of shock. She didn't budge from her stance. I wasn't even sure if she was listening to them speak. Breaking my silence, I spoke up.

"I don't understand. Was this a set up then? A test for Bo to prove she was the strong daughter of a god?"

Odin quickly answered. "Not really, Doctor Lewis. It was a test of you two, together."

Freyja interrupted him and continued. "You see, it's like this: the time had come for Bo to take her place and lead the merger of the Fae. The first step in her destiny: to align the light and the dark, to rid the factions and bring peace to the entire Fae world. Had Bo only inherited genes from Odin, she could have done so on her own. However, Bo is a Succubus who was raised by humans, changing the entire dynamic to how she would behave as a queen. Her love for you, Doctor Lewis, was too great to proceed forward without your bond secured together. When I found out that you were the scientist who could destroy the Fae, and the woman you loved was destined to rule them, I made the decision to gift you with Fae abilities instead of killing you. Bo's rule is far too great for the good of the future and without you, she would have failed. Losing you would have driven her deep into a place that would have destroyed her ability to rule anything."

"So you made me Fae but still chose to test us as couple? Almost killing us?!"

I snapped at them, angered by this moment of truth.

"I made you Fae to give Bo what she needed to ensure a healthy rule over the Fae. Without you, she would fail. With you she would succeed, but I had to make sure the bond was strong enough to destroy anything. Being ruler of an entire species isn't easy, and your strength together must be able to withstand the attack of a god to ensure success with an entire kingdom."

Odin stepped forward slowly, walking toward us but stopping a good ten paces away. He clasped his hands together in front of him and bit his lower lip before speaking. His mannerisms were Bo's identically. He really was her father. There was no denying it.

"Bo, I don't expect you to understand, and truthfully you're not really supposed to at this point anyway. Your mother, Aife, couldn't tell you about me because she was physically unable to ever share the information about her time with me. It's the truth Bo. You're my daughter. My daughter who will align and rule the land of the living while I rule the realm of slain heroes. You are my daughter, and Doctor Lewis is your mate, to rule with you like Freyja rules with me here. I really cannot tell you much else at this time other than you two, together, will navigate the dissolution of Fae factions upon your return. You will have a full panel of resources at your fingertips as well, and we will meet again at another designated time to discuss some other pertinent information. But for now, return to your land and begin your rule together and bring forth your children with humility, bravery and honesty."

We stood in silence. Odin returned to Freyja's side. He kept his powerful stance, seemingly very proud maintaining his composure when speaking to Bo for the first time. I could not tell what Bo was thinking, feeling. She held back reacting outwardly, which was not typical for Bo. As she slowly processed this information quietly, I feared for an eruption of anger to come forth.

"I need answers Odin."

Her spoken words echoed the same strong resilience Odin carried in his tone. Her statement was not a request.

"You will get your answers Bo."

"You almost kill the woman I love and my unborn child and you expect me to just say thanks for that abbreviated explanation?! We'll talk later?!"

He smiled and shook his head.

"No I actually don't expect that. In fact, I fully expect you to try to kill me, because you are my daughter, and that's what I would try to do if someone tried to kill the woman I love."

He glanced at Freyja, who placed her hand over her own heart.

I grasped Bo's hand in mine, not wanting her to get any ideas about charging her father, a god, in a fit of rage. My touch seem to calm her slightly, and before she could spew forth any more fighting words, I asked for additional answers too, before the god and goddess took leave.

"So we return to our realm and just start to rule? Just like that? Me at Bo's side and the Fae will just fall in line to our every whim?"

Freyja nodded. "More or less, yes. You will see a few things are different when you return. Fear not for your safety when you get home. As we speak, word is making its way through the Faedom that you are facing us here. Imagine their faces when they hear that you two were at a family reunion with a god and a goddess? Just that rumor alone will send the community in to a tailspin. Both light and dark are also aware that upon your successful return, you both will be gifted with the power of immortality to rule the Fae realm as long as you two see fit. Without doubt, there will be rebellion, but the Fae will have no choice but to fall in line with your decisions."

I struggled to respond as the word _immortality_ sunk in. To go from human to Fae to an immortal in a few days' time was a lot to swallow. Bo stepped forward, breaking our entwined fingers as she approached Odin and Freyja. With shoulders pushed back and head held high, Bo marched right up to them and stood tall, making one last request.

"I would argue with you for hours but if you are truly my father, then we will get nowhere as I'm sure I get my stubbornness from you. But, as my father, then just answer me one thing before we go: why test me with the possibility of death? How could you risk my rule of the Fae if you would have killed me? What good would that have done?"

He didn't answer her right away, and while I expected Freyja to dismiss Bo's question on Odin's behalf, she too remained quiet. I could see him struggling with providing an answer, but I didn't believe it was due to him not having one. On the contrary, I believed it was because he feared telling her whatever it was that he had to say.

"I don't think you're ready to hear that answer, Bo."

"Tell me!"

Her voice echoed from the furthest corners of Valhalla, so loud that even the trickle of water dripping along a nearby wall had fallen silent. And with an equally powerful tone, Odin snapped back.

"Fine! You want to know the truth, Bo?! Had you died, you would be here. In Valhalla, where you would take you rightful place at my side. To rule the merger of the Fae in the afterlife. Don't you see Bo? You are destined to align all the worlds. Whether in life or in death, it will always be you who they will kneel before. You are a walking merger of worlds: you are the daughter of a god, the daughter of the Fae, and the daughter of humans. You carry the very essence of all the worlds. There is no other being like you. Living or dead. It is you! And in all honesty, the closest being to replicating your essence is none other than your mate."

"Lauren?" Bo asked.

"Born a human, touched by a goddess and turned Fae. It is a variable proportion, but she carries the balance of all three worlds as well."

I suppose I could have felt overwhelmed or nervous at that statement, but in reality, I felt proud. Proud of being born human, proud of being touched by a goddess and proud to call myself a Chameleon Fae. Bo turned to me. I didn't have to verbally express my happiness. Yes, there was a small part of me that felt empathy for Odin not having his daughter to rule at his side, but that was really a very small part of me. Bo's eyes locked to mine. The tiny upward turn of her lip let me know she was proud too. While I was certain there was a small part of her that would consider how her life would be had she been at her father's side, that glimpse of a smile let me know that it was me she wanted to rule with, not Odin.

"Doctor Lewis, would you accompany me to Folkvangr, where I will reunite you with your human friend? I do believe that is who you were coming for, yes? That will also give Odin and Bo a moment to chat in private."

Bo stood between me and Freyja. My protector was still fully alert, despite the bombshell of news just dropped on her.

"You try to kill us and then expect us to separate? Like hell we will." Bo's voice cracked again but Odin stepped up with his own strength.

"Bo, I swear to you on Freyja's soul that no harm will come to Doctor Lewis."

Strangely I felt he was telling the truth, and stranger yet I actually felt comfortable going with Freyja to get Kenzi. I pulled Bo's attention to me and away from the gods before us.

"I am okay going Bo, but if you are not comfortable with it, then I won't. I promise I will get Kenzi and come right back."

Her fragile eyes were overwhelmed with emotions. I could tell the revelations about Odin were keeping her in a state of shock, but I thought a few minutes of alone time would be good for them: father and daughter.

"I'll be okay. He swore on Freyja's soul. Somehow I think the god of the dead takes that rather seriously."

Bo hesitated before nodding. She placed a gentle kiss to my cheek as she placed her hand to my stomach once again.

"Keep her safe too."

I returned the kiss and smiled. "I will, Bo."

With that, I walked forward, past Odin and followed Freyja through the cavernous entrance to Folkvangr. The scientist in me screamed in delight, as I was stepping into an unknown realm. No documentation of this such place ever existed, and here I was about to see it with my own eyes. I suppose you could say my inner geek was overjoyed. Yes, a hint of fear existed, but the moment I crossed through the entryway, all fears dissolved. Freyja floated in front of me as I walked slowly, taking in the surrounding beauty of her space. Unlike Valhalla, Folkvangr was brilliantly lit and lush with life. Trees and grass dressed in deep greens and emerald hues surrounded me with a comfort of home. The beauty of sun-like rays shining and lighting the space around me gave the effect of a warm summer day. There were no underfae here. Instead, happy and carefree, playful creatures romping about were anything but fearful. In fact, they were quite adorable. Joyful, smiling woodland creatures bounced about in what appeared to be field games or casual summer strolls, but their movements all ceased quickly as we crossed their paths. One by one, the adorable creatures kneeled before us. I paused to take in the sight. Such obedience to this woman. Yet even though Freyja was now several paces ahead of me, the creatures stayed bowed in my presence.

"You're wondering why they bow to you, Doctor Lewis?"

I never had to answer her verbally. I just simply confirmed her question with a thought and she spoke again.

"As you will see upon returning to your land, you now carry a greater presence and those around you will notice."

I caught up to her on the path and considered her statement carefully. "Because you gifted me, goddess?"

"Not entirely, Doctor Lewis. Yes you are Fae and gifted by a goddess, but you are also the mate of Bo Dennis, destined ruler of the Fae and daughter of Odin, god and ruler of Valhalla. You have essentially married into the most powerful bloodline in all of life and death. But always remember, with that comes great responsibility. You'll have incredible power but must be diligent about when and when not to use it."

I nodded as I began to process just how much power I would truly hold. "I will respect the power I have been given."

"Good. And just be aware, you can't come here and take back souls anytime you want. I become rather fond of those that I bring to my realm, so consider this an exception. I feel it's the least I can do considering the whole underfae army we sent after you."

Freyja laughed as we walked further down the wooded path to the open field ahead. She appeared abundantly happy that Bo and I had survived the onslaught of beasts. I wasn't complaining, for I would much rather be in the presence of a happy goddess than an angry one. I smiled as we came to a stop at the edge of the field. Before us, the beautiful park-like setting extended as far as the eye could see. Gorgeous full trees cast shadows here and there, providing shaded space for some creatures congregating in various groups. Dozens of souls and creatures had stopped their movements and bowed down to Freyja. I stood behind her on the path as she addressed the souls before her.

"Rise, children and carry on. But you…come here."

The grass rustled from a nearby space. I glanced over Freyja's shoulder and saw Kenzi rise from her knees, looking more alive than she did the last time I saw her in the realm of the living. Freyja stepped aside, giving Kenzi a direct view of me.

"Kenzi!"

Her eyes widened. "Doc?!"

I ran to her and pulled her in to a hug. Even though our friendship had not increased much beyond ugly to tolerable over years, I felt compelled to hug her. She returned the embrace with a stronger grip than I thought that tiny woman could ever have.

"Doc?! Wha…how are you here?! What…how…oh my god, please don't tell me you're dead too?! Bo will flip her lid and probably chi suck the entire city in a rage!"

We stayed in that hug as I laughed at her statement. It was very likely a true scenario had I actually been dead, and thankfully it was one scenario the world would not have to face.

"No, I'm not dead Kenz. I am very much alive, and we are going home."

She stepped back. With wide eyes, she stared at me in surprise. "Home?! But how…whoa doc, you're eyes are the brightest purple I've ever seen! Did you make a deal with the devil to get me out of here? Cause then Bobo is really gonna be pissed."

"Yes home. No deal with a devil. And I'll explain the purple eyes. Let's just get out of here first." I turned my attention to Freyja. "Where are the others?"

"They've been sent for. Dyson and Tamsin be waiting for you at the entrance back to Valhalla. I assume you remember the path back?"

"Yes."

"Now go. And as Odin said, we will see you and your Succubus again when the time is right. Take care of that little one, and the ones after that too."

She winked at me, her knowledge of the future very evident in her choice of words. I slightly bowed my head and smiled at her recognition of my pregnancy.

"Thank you, goddess."

I turned toward the path we had just walked with Kenzi at my side. Oddly she kept her arm wrapped around mine and held on tight. The path was easy to follow and lead us back to the archway. True to Freyja's statement, the souls we passed knelt before me out of respect. They did not cower or show fear, but admiration danced across all their faces. It was a bit overwhelming but I accepted it graciously, knowing that a lot was going to change and really fast. I needed to accept that change was about to occur very quickly. Kenzi stayed quiet until we arrived at the gateway to Valhalla, where none other than Dyson and Tamsin waited patiently under a tree. They were literally jumping for joy as we approached, sending Kenzi into a full out run straight into them like a cannonball. I joined the group hug and found it oddly comforting to stand there in this mix of individuals who had all fought me for Bo's attention for so many years. Dyson and Tamsin's hug was comforting but ended quickly as they both unexpectedly bowed their heads to me and dropped to a knee in my presence. Their kneeling was completely unnecessary and quickly made the moment awkward. Kenzi looked at me cross eyed as she had no clue what was happening.

"Oh okay, I take it you've heard the news? Well, rule number one: don't ever bow to me ever again. Got it? Get up, get up!" I tugged at their sleeves until they returned to a standing position.

"You sure, doc?" Dyson asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm sure Dyson. Just don't piss me off, got it?"

I tossed him a wink that elicited a smile from him.

"You got it, doc."

"What the Fae did I miss?!" Kenzi asked.

"Come on, let's go get Bo and we'll tell you the whole story at once."

Dyson, Tamsin and Kenzi walked through the gateway first. I took one last glance across Folkvangr, committing the beauty to memory so I could document the details thoroughly. I silently said a peaceful goodbye to the comfort and luscious realm, knowing somewhere in my heart that I may see it again someday. Quietly, I crossed through the rocky archway with a smoky haze at my feet and returned to the damp, humid land ruled by Odin. The space was silent. Odin was nowhere to be seen, but my eyes went immediately to Bo. She was sitting one of the few large rocks left untouched by battle. Her eyes were cast upward, looking at an opening in the ceiling with such focus that she never saw us return. We remained silent, watching Bo as carefully as she stared at that small patch of sky, clearly lost in thought. The glow from around her was breathtaking. Still in that tank top and wearing that sword sheath across her back, she was every bit the vision of a beautiful strong leader. I was truly mesmerized by her aura. Someone next to me shuffled a foot, making just enough noise to grab Bo's attention. Her eyes fell upon us and brought forth a happy and relieved smile. She jumped up from the rock and stood tall above us. I walked directly to her and she pulled me in to her arms. Just the hold around me flooded my emotions with strength and love. Her kisses greeted my cheek before I redirected her lips to mine and gave her a proper kiss. She leaned her forehead on mine and smiled.

"I was about to come in there."

"I hope I wasn't gone too long, but look who I brought with me…"

I stepped aside from Bo's embrace and faced our friends, who were all, including Kenzi, now on one knee and bowing their heads before us. Bo looked at me and rolled her eyes. I put my hands up in defense.

"I already told them no bowing to me ever again, so this is all for you, hon."

Bo waved her arms in the air. "Guys! Get up. No bowing to me either. Ever."

Smiles filled their faces. It was Kenzi who first jumped to her feet and charged Bo, diving into Bo's arms as I had imagined she would. Tamsin and Dyson were slower to their feet but joined us as well. Tamsin threw her arm around me and pulled me in to a group hug with Dyson, who pulled Bo in too. Kenzi became smashed in the middle of the greatest group hug that Valhalla's walls had ever witnessed. We laughed and cried. I didn't expect such an emotional reconnection with this group. I felt like our group was almost complete again. I felt moved, truly moved at the happiness flooding through me. Perhaps it was my Fae senses feeling things differently than my old human self. Perhaps Fae pregnancy hormones kicked in the very first day after becoming pregnant. Or perhaps it was an ultimate moment of joy that I felt being in the presence of my true family for the first time in as long as I could remember.

Bo stepped back from the group, making her first proclamation as ruler of the Fae. "Come on everyone. Let's get out of here and go home. We have a lot of living to do, and a lot of discussion surrounding it."

With full agreement from the group, we prepared for our journey home. Tamsin stepped aside and allowed her wings ample space to expand fully. Witnessing her transformation, my body reacted quickly as my own Valkyrie surfaced. Wide eyes from our friends cast upon me, but I paid the most attention to the only other Valkyrie in the room. Tamsin eyed up my feathers. She tried to give off her typical cocky attitude, but her thoughts echoed the word _impressive_, much to my delight. Dyson stared, speechless, at my Fae form. In dramatic fashion, Kenzi threw her arms in the air as her jaw fell open in surprise.

"Whoa! Okay first, I knelt before Bo bo and didn't ask why. Now, hot pants can sprout wings faster than I can down a glass of Buckthorn! I swear my life wasn't this weird when my soul was stuck in Folkvangr!"

I giggled at Kenzi's reaction. Showing off a little pride I even flexed my wings, having gained exceptional control over their mobility in the past few days. Bo squeezed my hand at the sight. A quick glance at her was all I needed to see her aura spiking as she stared at me. My smile was joined by a private wink meant for Bo's eyes only, and I suddenly had the overwhelming desire to waste no more time before lying home.

"Um, excuse me, lovely Succubus and winged doctor hot pants? Can you have this eye sex at home? Just drop me at The Dal. Mamma needs a drink!"

Bo and I joined Tamsin and Dyson's round of laughter at hearing Kenzi behave just like, well, just like the Kenzi we have always known. It was good to have her back. It was good to have them all back. I turned my attention to Tamsin, who was staring at the open space over our heads.

"I'm really glad that you're here Tamsin. I don't think I could carry everyone in one trip."

She laughed at my statement. "Doc, I tried to carry three people once, one of them being Bruce who should really count as three on his own. Let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. Go ahead and take Bo. I'll take Dyson and Kenzi. I need to give these wings a workout anyway. And follow me. I know a shortcut."

I nodded, completely ready for anything to cut our travel time to get home. Tamsin took hold of Kenzi and Dyson, and without another wasted moment, they lifted off. I couldn't help but laugh once again as I heard Kenzi screaming random expletives once she was soaring through the air. I turned to Bo before allowing my feet to leave the ground.

"Everything okay with Odin?" I asked cautiously.

Bo nodded before forming a small smile weighted in heavy emotion. "It will be, although I did lay some guilt on him."

"Oh? And how did that go?"

"Good. I think he felt bad enough that he even did us a favor."

"A favor? What kind of favor?" I asked curiously.

Bo's smile was electric. She pulled a piece of material from her pocket and unfolded it, exposing a delicate page seemingly torn from a book. I glanced over the full page of ancient Fae script jotted in dark ink, but my eyes fixed on the larger print at the top of the page as I read aloud.

"Chameleon and Succubus Reproduction"

Bo's smile grew wider. She refolded the page and returned it to her pocket as she spoke.

"Lauren, no matter what title I have or what role I've been given, my priority will always be you and our family. And since we technically made a baby without knowing how, Odin was kind enough to snag a page from one of Freyja's books. Apparently no light or dark archives hold this particular information, so this should answer all those questions we have. You'll just have to translate it."

I felt elated. Pure love and joy coursed through my veins. With one arm around Bo, I slid my other arm protectively against my stomach. She placed her hand over mine, and we both shared a moment of quiet happiness. As a doctor, I was thrilled to obtain detailed information on this method of reproduction. As a Chameleon Fae in love with a Succubus, I was ecstatic to have the key on how to get pregnant, or avoid getting pregnant, during our immortal lives. And as a woman who was already pregnant with Bo's child, I was overjoyed that the woman I loved actually sought out this information from one of the few people who would have easy access to it. I held Bo close to me, our mutual glow of warmth and affection surrounding us like a protective shield.

"I'll translate it the minute we get home."

I stretched my wings and a moment later, we lifted off. In flight, Bo tightened her arms around me.

"How about the second minute? I have plans for our first minute."

Her eyes flashed blue, pulling forward my flash of bright purple. With a smile, I simply replied, "Deal."

The End :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Remember I don't own Lost Girl or their characters. I just make up stuff about them :)_


End file.
